sucios secretos
by nenika
Summary: UA- ¿Cuantos secretos puedes esconder? sasuxsakuxnaru y mas ;D lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

Capi 1

Hoy me desperté con mas pereza que nunca el despertador no paraba de sonar aun después de que lo estrellara contra la pared juraba que podía ver como temblaba, me encerré en el baño me restregué mis ojos verdes frente al espejo para después bañarme, salí a regañadientes, la temperatura de mi piel bajo fugazmente al salir y se me erizo, me seque y cambie, cepille rápido el cabello rosa, me lo avía cortado de forma irregular con la parte de enfrente hasta los hombros y atrás hasta la nuca, salí de mi habitación, corrí escaleras abajo, agarre mi mochila y al pie de estas mi madre me esperaba leyendo el periódico.

Mi padre murió cuando tenia 7 años, "ahora tengo 16" así que ahora ella se encarga de la casa, la mire un momento y sin despegar la mirada de las grisáceas paginas señalo con la cabeza mis _hot cakes_ con forma de _mickey mouse_, me senté y dejo el periódico a un lado.

Y bien que planeas hoy- sonrió y yo la observe con aburrimiento y ahogue a _mickey_ en jarabe de zarzamora y miel(combinación rara xD)

Iré a la escuela y luego nos iremos a casa de Sasuke-kun, hace mucho que no vamos desde que volvió con Ino- **-seis meses en los cuales me ignoro totalmente-**

Ataque las orejas del ratón y tome un poco de jugo, ella hizo pucheros como si esperara que le pidiera permiso, para que, de cualquier modo sabe que me dejara ir, tiene la loca idea que entre mi "amigo" y yo hay algo.

**Ya quisiera que pasara**_-_me dije para mi- ma........ puedo ir?-

Claro que si- su sonrisa se ensancho- a sí!!-al parecer recordó algo, a menudo se le olvidan cosas- Naruto hablo dijo que pasaría por ti, a ese niño como le gusta llamar la atención- suspiro

Yo ya había terminado mi desayuno, me lave los dientes, dije adiós, salí por el camino empedrado de mi casa y justo enfrente de mi un auto amarillo chillón con pinta de auto de carreras, con su conductor esperándome ansiosamente con su pelo rubio que brillaba con el inesperado sol tan brillante ese día.

Hola Sakura-chan como estas?!- me abraso fuerte como todas las mañanas, yo le sonreí

Bien y necesito otro despertador creo que esta vez lo mate- Naruto soltó una carcajada y yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido

Es gracioso porque los tiras eres tan floja en las mañanas para no buscar el botón de apagado- seguía burlándose de mi

Que bueno que me lo dices para ya no invitarte a dormir a mi casa-le voltee la cara con un puchero y el dejo de reírse, se quedo callado todo el camino, creo que toque una parte sensible sin darme cuenta, acaso el aun sufre por lo que paso hace mas de un año.

Flash Back

Era el primer año nuevo que no pasaba en casa de los abuelos con mi familia, mis amigos insistieron tanto que mi madre me dejo, Naruto insistió mucho ya que la fiesta fue en su casa todo iba tan bien, solo faltaba mi mejor amigo para que fuera mejor, según Tenten lo había visto afuera hablando con Ino, me extraño eso Sasuke ni siquiera le hablaba, porque sabia lo que ella sentía por el y de echo por eso éramos amigas, para que yo le contara todo sobre SU Sasuke-kun –_**del que obviamente no sabia que estaba enamorada-**_o eso creía.

Corrí hacia el patio trasero y encontré a Ino pegada a la pared siendo aplastada por Sasuke, y se fundían en un beso salvaje, descontrolado........

Cerré la puerta despacio obviamente ni siquiera me notaron salí corriendo con mis ojos vidriosos, me senté en las escaleras, hay estaba Sai obviamente borracho pero se controlaba, me ofreció la cerveza, la tome el solo me observaba, esperaba que me la tomara y así paso, fui perdiendo la cuenta.

Creo que ya no havia nadie las luces y los sonidos se apagaron, estaba mareada, sentía como me elevaba en el aire sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa, escuche una voz.

Sakura-chan esta la llave en la ventana?-

Hay la escondía siempre por si la olvidaba, asentí, otra vez mi vista cambio podía ver mi habitación y frente a mi a mi mejor amigo, no al que amaba en secreto, sino a mi verdadero amigo.

Buenas noches_-_susurro

Entre en pánico, jale su mano, lo atraje hacia mi y lo abracé.

-quédate-le susurre

Mis labios chocaron con los suyos solo quería que se quedara, no quería estar sola, creo que el estaba mas sobrio que yo entonces se separo de mi

No quieres esto- le escuche decirme

si quiero_-_

Busque su boca con desesperación, nos besábamos de forma desesperada sentía como me quitaba la ropa, yo mecánicamente le seguí, besaba mi cuello y bajaba lentamente, me coloco sobre la cama, si quería detenerlo ya era tarde su auto control del principio desapareció, quería poseerme tanto como yo, porque -**yo lo deseaba**-.

Besaba, mordisquea y apretaba mis senos, yo solo gemía, solo podía pensar en el enorme placer que sentía y muy dentro de mi -**deseaba lastimar a Sasuke-**, Naruto me hacia sentir tan deseada con sus caricias –**necesitaba sentir que me amaban**-, beso mi vientre y subió a mis senos, ya no tenia ninguna prenda y el tampoco, lo sabia porque podía sentir su miembro erecto rozar mi piel, susurro algo en mi oído.

Dime que pare- le entendí

Su voz sonaba tan ronca, saliendo de el me resulto extraña, dudo que aunque se lo pidiera se detuviera, me miro, no me importo quería que siguiera, quería ser suya, aquí y ahora, porque no quería pensar en el, solo deseaba borrarlo de mi mente.

No, sigue-

Mi voz salió lenta y baja creo que entendió, porque me beso, no con deseo o desesperación, era dulce y tierno con amor, sabia que lo lastimaría pero yo quería lo que me entregaba, -**quería ese amor-**.

Entro en mi lentamente yo gemí al contacto, fue suave era mi primera vez seguro se dio cuenta de eso, se hundió en mi cuello y me beso, me penetro rápido aunque el dolor fue agudo desapareció, sentirlo entrar y salir dentro de mi era tan placentero me sentí llegar y luego a el, sus gemidos eran roncos.

Te amo- me dijo despacio en un susurro

Cayo sobre mi con todo su peso no lo sentí flotaba estaba mareada, no preste atención a sus palabras, su cuerpo cansado y sudoroso descansaba sobre mi esa noche dormí muy bien.

La mañana siguiente no lo vi en mi habitación ni tampoco su ropa, y lo siguiente fue vomitar en el baño, todo fue resaca, mi madre no paraba de traerme recetas raras y asquerosas, cuando todo paso la culpa me invadió que había hecho con Naruto con -**mi mejor amigo-** no me llamo, no le llame.....

–**al final todo se redujo a lo que yo quería y jamás lo culparía por odiarme, aunque perderlo me dolería hasta morir-.**

Fin Flash Back

La fiesta fue un sábado y el lunes no nos hablamos, ni en toda la semana sentía el peso de su mirada, pero no tenia el valor de verlo a los ojos, no entendí lo que paso, al final volvimos a hablarnos, porque todo resultaba muy extraño incluso Sasuke se extraño y eso que no se separaba de Ino, su todavía novia en estos días, ya no son tan unidos ya que ambos han estado con muchas personas pero al final vuelven son como un drogadicto y su droga, por mucho tiempo estuvo tenso entre nosotros y el tema es tabú, jamás lo hablamos y ahora no le veo sentido hacerlo.

El día fue normal Ino agarro como tema la comparación con **–para mi dolor y desgracia personal-** su novio y todo tipo con el que a salido, la rubia pasaba los ojos por el aula para ver si no se le olvido alguien, esa mujer es una cazadora ni con todos los dedos de mis manos puedo contar a sus presas y a las únicas personas que puedo descartar incluso en el "sexo casual" esta Gaara que no le gustan las rubias, talvez porque le recuerdan a su hermana Temari, aparte Ino y ella son igual de mandonas, y por supuesto a Naruto.

La ultima clase era la de gimnasia con la maestra Anko, simplemente no tenia ganas de ir y me quede sentada en una banca cerca del laboratorio cuando escuche que me nombraban.

Sakura- mi nombre en sus labios me hacia estremecer pero con el tiempo aprendí a disimular.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece( ya quisiera seria millonaria xD) es obra de Masashi kishimoto .

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

Wooooooooooooooow!!

5 reviews quiere decir que lo hice bien xD

se los agradezco y espero de ustedes siempre criticas sinceras, y tengo trauma con la ortografía y siento que no con el Word sale bien, espero que disfruten el capi!!

Agradecimientos *O*

Sabaku no sasha

Si concuerdo contigo

es mas bien un lime u.u

es el primero que ago y no quería hacerlo muy intenso,

a demás Sakura estaba borracha y como ella narra entenderás xD

agradezco mucho que desperdiciaras tiempo en leer la historia y darme un review

sigue así!!!:3

Setsuna19

Gracias y espero tener suerte xD

Jesybert

Me encanta que te aya gustado *-* _tanks you very much_!!!

NEHEZ_UCHIHA

Si tu lo pides los are mas largos ^^

Pero desde el cuarto capi xD

Solo llevo cuatro :D

Sysa12

No hay mucho que decir esta cortito xD

Pero mi inspiración llega a corto plazo xP

Y como este fic quiero que sea lo mejor posible me

Lo pienso mucho u.u

Batalle horrores con el nombre O.O

No tenia idea xD

Al momento de subirlo tenia trauma y después de

Muchas idioteces y poca originalidad, salió ese y de la desesperación lo puse, o jala y aya funcionado :D

Muchas gracias ^^

* * *

Capi 2

Que pasa Sasuke-kun?-

Lo observe rápido desde su cuerpo sutil mente marcado, su sonrisa oculta en una mueca seria y aburrida, y sus ojos que me miraban de una forma extraña que nunca pude entender, lo único que sabia es que solo a mi me miraba así, así que pase a su cabello azabache que remarcaba su bello rostro que siempre estaba elegantemente despeinado.

Las fotos duran mas ¿sabias?-

Me sonroje creo que lo observe demasiado, el enmarco una ceja y se sentó a mi lado, no entendía como una sola persona podía provocarme tantas sensaciones, con una mirada, un simple roce o una palabra, era inexplicable.

No contestaste mi pregunta- **-¿con eso disimulo el echo de que me hizo sonrojar?-**

No ago nada, solo saltándome gimnasia, como tu- me señalo con un ademán de su cabeza e hizo una mueca de desenfado.

Yo no me salto nada, solo no quería ir –voltee la cara y el me miro como si de una tonta se tratara

Que _baka_ eres, no ir es saltarse clases, no discutas y admítela las cosas como son- se recargo mas en la silla y observaba el techo, **-¿porque actuaba tan raro?-**

Emmm..... Sasuke-kun- el se giro para verme me sonroje, que rayos pasa conmigo!!!!!! -¿estas bien?

Si-

El seguía mirándome solo a los ojos yo me estremecía y eso paresia divertirle, **-¿se habrá dado cuenta de su efecto en mi?**-, seguro se debía a la falta de practica, no recuerdo la ultima vez que estuve sola con el creo que cuando teníamos 10 años, pase todo el verano con el, en su casa de verano, ya que Naruto se enfermo de sarampión y no pudo alcanzarnos.

Flash Back (1er año de secundaria)

-ven aquí podrían encontrarnos-

se levanto, me tendió la mano, la tome sin pensarlo y empezamos a caminar esquivando alumnos y escondiéndonos de los maestros, de ves en cuando bromeábamos y yo me reí todo el camino, subimos unas escaleras y terminamos en la azotea, yo me di cuenta desde hace mucho de a donde nos dirigimos en ese lugar pasamos la mitad del primer año de secundaria ya que dijimos que siempre seriamos nuestros únicos amigos y bueno la popularidad de ambos los hundió (quiero decir en su promesa no pudieron cumplirla) y yo también necesitaba amigas, pero siempre que queríamos estar solos veníamos a la azotea, que a estado sola al menos 3 años( la escuela es secundaria y bachillerato), cerro la puerta en cuando entramos y sentí un viento helado rozar mi piel.

¿Que hacemos aquí?- me extrañaba el echo de que me trajera aquí y lo tonto era que era lo mas lógico que me trajera a un lugar solitario y poco recurrido.

No lo se, hace mucho que no hablamos tu y yo, extraño estar con mi mejor amiga-

Me soltó eso y me tomo desprevenida **-¿me extraña? ¿de que quiere hablar?-** Se sentó en la el piso en una esquina y yo lo acompañe.

Mi vida no es tan interesante- me cruce de brazos y espere a que dijera algo.

No vine a escuchar historias fantásticas de ciencia ficción, para eso voy al cine o leo un libro, dime lo que sea- me esta asustando su inexplicable interés por mi vida **-acaso de repente me quería de nuevo en su vida-**

Bueno, hoy rompí el 5 despertador del mes- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

¿Por?- inquirió con interés en su voz, **-enserio le importaba eso-**

Me despierto de malas, odio levantarme con ese horrible ruido-me encogí de hombros

Si ya se que te levantas de malas- sonrió- pero que culpa tiene el despertador- seguía con su sonrisa de lado un tanto arrogante.

Es que cuando estas enojado no buscas quien te la hizo, sino quien te la pague- pude notar que su sonrisa se borro y su mirada de pronto se oscureció **-¿¿ahora que hice??-**

Cierto- estaba molesto lo notaba en su voz y apretaba los puños

¿Enserio Sasuke-kun estas bien, sabes que cuentas conmigo?- no se de donde salió eso pero tome su mano y el la apretó con mas fuerza junto con la mía

Sakura si te cuento un secreto juras no decirlo a nadie-me miro a los ojos y sentía que me quemaba por dentro y con interés esperaba mi reacción, sin pensarla conteste.

Sabes que si, siempre puedes confiar en mi-le sonreí y el lo hizo con melancolía, pude ver al niño que veía en el hace años atrás el niño solitario y triste.

Me observaba de arriba abajo, se detuvo en nuestras manos en lazadas, lo escuche suspirar y a mi me invadía esa curiosidad enorme, no era solo por "chisme" sino que quería saber que causaba el apagón repentino de sus ojos.

Sakura yo.... se quien causo el accidente de mi familia-ahora me miraba escrutando mi reacción, estaba impresionada, eso ocurrió hace tanto tiempo solo puedo recordar los días que paso en el hospital y su cara infantil desdibujada por el dolor físico y emocional, Naruto y yo jamás nos apartamos de su lado, aunque abecés parecía que si ni siquiera sabia que estábamos hay.

Qui.... quien?-solo logre decir con mi mirada fija en el, me observo y en un extraño gesto acaricio mi mejilla, me quede en shock, **-¡¡¡¡que rayos pasaba!!!-**

Itachi- solo dijo

Lo escuche como un susurro en mi oído, me quede helada no solo por la proximidad sino por la revelación, recordaba a su hermano mayor a la perfección aun que lo vi por ultima vez a los 8 años, digamos que tanto como su presencia y su actitud no eran muy comunes, tenia un brillo perverso, simplemente su solo nombre me congelaba.

Sasuke me sonrió débilmente, obviamente se dio cuenta del efecto que me causaba el recuerdo de su hermano y alejo su rostro -nadie se entero de quien lo había causado porque ese era el trato que tenia mi hermano con la competencia de la empresa, matar a los miembros de la familia para poner a Itachi al mando y así que ambas empresas trabajaran juntas, mi padre jamás quiso esa unión, esa empresa era corrupta, aun lo es, a el no le gustaban los negocios sucios, al final no lo lograron porque yo sobreviví, también es mía y como Itachi desapareció- se quedo cayado mirando el abismo de sus recuerdos, no dejaría que se hundiera en ellos, le haría mas daño.

¿cómo sabes que fue el?-intente sembrar una pizca de duda, creo que sabia lo que intentaba porque apretó mi mano.

El me lo dijo- pude ver el odio crecer en el y yo solo lo observaba sin saber que hacer

Hacer 2 años lo vi en mi casa, ahora es mía-dijo fríamente

Me dijo todo, no se porque también me dijo que si deseaba venganza me esperaría, ¡puedes creerlo¡ la venganza no me regresara lo que me quito-lo escuche gritar, podía sentir el odio en su voz, apreté su mano y me recargue en su pecho y sentía sus manos abrazarme, el solo era así de abierto con Naruto y conmigo, a nadie le tenia la suficiente confianza, ni siquiera a Ino y eso me hacia tener ventaja, yo estoy mas cerca de su corazón, -**no importa cuantas novias tenga, el al final estará conmigo-**, "frase sacada de Ino" ven la ironía.

Le haz contado esto a alguien-

No, eres la primera-escuche una ligera risa apagada

Debo sentirme halagada-

Siéntete como quieras-sentía como se movía, seguro se encogió de hombros

Y que aremos, entonces-

¿aremos?-me giro un poco para mirarme

Claro, si me contaste esto es por algo o ¿creías que me quedaría callada sin hacer nada?-estaba sorprendida de que espera una reacción diferente en mi

Tu no tienes que hacer nada-volvió a recargarme en el

Yo quiero hacer algo-

Solo quédate así un momento-me dijo, y entendí que quería silencio así que me dedique a mirar al frente y aspirar su fragancia que se volvía mas fuerte con los años, mas, masculina, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar y rápidamente todo se apago.

* * *

sasuke aparecio!!

la esena del primer capi no se puede decir aparicio ¬¬

puede que no me aya salido bien la actitud de sasuke, pero me escuso porque tenia que ser en ese momemto "diferente" y hasta sakura se extraño u.u

otro secreto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cada capi pondre un nuevo "secreto" por asi decirle, y no fue intensional xD, ya tenia los capis cuando puse el titulo.

gracias por leer y dejarme review me animan ^^ la verdad ya escribi mucho u.u

en 3 capi estara mucho mejor o.o

(el inner aparece de forma sutil, sakura habla consigo misma, quitando a la inner loca, quien quisiera una ¬¬)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece( ya quisiera seria millonaria xD) es obra de Masashi kishimoto .

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

* * *

Capi 3

Desperté sin alarma de despertador, -**_no compre otro-_**, era de mañana casi madrugada e intente recordar estaba con Sasuke y ..... ¿me dormí? Me levante como rayo y baje las escaleras haciendo un gran ruido al azotar los pies en la madera, busque a mi madre con la mirada, la encontré aun con su bata de dormir, el periódico y una taza de café, ella me observo, seguramente se dio cuenta de mi desconcierto, sonrió.

Sasuke te trajo, dijo que en el camino a su casa te dormiste, es que te levantas tan temprano corazón- se acerco a mi y me acaricio la cara, **¡¡¡¡claro que me levanto temprano tengo que ir a la escuela aun que el maldito despertador me extrese!!!!**-te veías tan linda en sus brazos, como una muñequita- sonrió con gesto cariñoso y tomo mas de su café- es muy temprano Sakura son las 5 a.m. entras a las 8 a.m, descansa un rato mas-

Me levanto a las 6 de todas formas, tomare café-camine a la cocina y podía verla por la ventana que conecta la cocina con el comedor, golpeaba con sus uñas su taza.

Claro si duras 2 horas en bañarte- dijo y soltó una risita, sonreí pero después se me vino a la mente la imagen de Sasuke cargándome por toda la escuela, de repente las ganas de ir a la escuela se esfumaron, que hacer fingir algún dolor, no mi mama ya me vio resultaría extraño que me enfermara de la nada ¡¡y si me tiro de las escaleras!!! Que idiotez no es para tanto. Tome un sorbo de café y lo deje en la mesa, camine hacia las escaleras, después a mi cuarto y tome una laaaaarrrrrgaaaa ducha, y todo lo que pude hacer es pensar en los brazos de Sasuke alrededor mío.

Al bajar mi mama me esperaba con sus "huevos felices" dos huevos estrellados con tocino en forma de sonrisa y un pedacito de cilantro para la nariz, además de un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja, desayune subí a lavarme, mi mama me esperaba con la puerta abierta y con la mochila, ya se avía cambiado para ir a trabajar y vi el auto de Naruto estacionado.

No volteo hacia la calle, porque juro que me quedare ciega ¡que pasa con ese sol estamos en enero!- entendí a lo que se refería, el sol y el carro de Naruto no son buena combinación

Gracias ma-le di un beso en la mejilla tome la mochila y salí

Naruto me abrazo, un poco menos emocionado que de costumbre, se despidió de mi madre con un movimiento de mano, entramos al auto, me pregunto como es que puede guardarlo todo y seguir como si nada, eso es una carga muy pesada o **-¡realmente no le afectaba!-**

Hey Sakura-chan, que paso contigo ayer, Sasuke me dijo que te fuiste a tu casa-no entendía, **-¿acaso no me vio?-**

Si es que me dolía la cabeza y le pedí que me llevara a casa-le seguí el juego

El te llevo-izo una mueca de desagrado- me lo hubieras pedido a mi-me miro eso me ponía tensa, aparte de la velocidad que manejaba, **-¡¡¡¡no mira al frente!!!**-, se dio cuenta de mi pánico y volteo.

Estabas en clase, ya de por si tienes problemas y yo interrumpido, no seria bueno- se rió con ganas tras el volante

Sabes que siempre estoy para ayudarte, y si eso implica faltar a clases mejor-

Solo era la ultima-

Sigue siendo una clase menos-rió y lo seguí

El camino fue risas y bromas, cuando aparcamos, espere que Naruto se bajara y me abriera la puerta con alguna reverencia graciosa para seguir riendo, pero no se movió, me miro fijamente.

¿qué pasa?-

Sakura-chan tu.... ¿recuerdas la fiesta en mi casa?-me quede en shock, me miraba fijamente y sabia que mi terror a su pregunta subió a mis ojos, bajo la mirada y hablo.

Are otra-sabia que había cambiado de tema, ¿tan aterrada me veía?

Ya sabes Gaara cumple años el 19-pauso para mirarme y ver mi rostro mas relajado

Será lunes pero la are el domingo y lo felicitaremos a las 12 que te parece!-estaba sonriendo con melancolía, el sabia que lo recordaba y ya no sentía terror sino un dolor muy grande aplastar mi cuerpo, decidí seguir con su juego

Si, seria genial yo y las chicas nos encargaremos de todo, decoración, comida e invitados, ¿qué te parece?-sonreí de forma bastante forzada

Gaara me caía muy bien, pesa a su carácter borde natural, pero se esfuerza por ser amable y aprecio eso, pero Naruto me miraba como un cordero malherido esperaba que yo retomara el tema quise hacerlo pero me quede muda, lo escuche balbucear algo y sonó el timbre "salvada de por la campana" pero hasta cuando.

Se bajo rápido y me abrió la puerta antes de que yo lo hiciera y caminamos en silencio, hasta la primera clase, matemáticas con Hatake Kakashi, me senté con Tenten, mi mejor amiga, confiaba en ella pero no lo suficiente para contarle "mis secretos" hablaba con ella por horas, es mitad china, mitad japonesa, su tez es morena, su cabello y sus ojos son chocolate, todo en contraste con las demás, me miro y enmarco una ceja, los lugares eran compartidos, así que ella se hizo a un lado.

Naruto estaba con Gaara a miles de asientos de mi y Sasuke estaba a unos cuantos atrás con Ino, Hinata mi amiga tímida, de tez pálida, cabello azulado y ojos raramente perla, ojos que compartía con su primo a un lado Neji Hiuuga, con un cabello castaño y largo a diferencia de ella.

¿Y la depresión porque?-veía la preocupación de su voz

No es depresión, solo soy una cobarde basura-me tire en la mesa y puse mis brazos en mi cabeza

No eres una basura, solo un poco cobarde- soltó y se agacho al igual que yo

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, la mitad de la clase y el maestro no llegaba, me impacientaba y sentía que debía decirle algo.

Naruto ara una fiesta para Gaara en su casa-

Así y seguro que la ara el-dijo con sarcasmo

El da la casa, me pidió que le ayudáramos con la decoración y lo demás, tu sabes- me enderece y vi como ella lo buscaba con la mirada, les saco la lengua rió y reí con ella.

Al fin llego el maestro con una pobre excusa ahora se le fue la luz porque callo un árbol en los cables, en Tokio ya no usan cables que cree que somos, niños de preescolar, nos dio algunos problemas los conteste rápido y me dejo salir, espere a las demás, no tenia ganas de estar con mis "amigos" la primera en salir fue Hinata seguida de su primo, siguió Tenten, y al final Ino abrazada de Sasuke, que siempre la esperaba o le pasaba las cosas, al mirarnos lo soltó.

¿Que hay, chicas?-

Hola-la voz seca y aburrida de Sasuke sonó en mis oídos

Hola-dijimos al uníson todas, Tenten me miro y nos carcajeamos y así contagiamos a Hinata, Sasuke levanto una ceja e Ino nos veía extrañada.

¿qué es lo gracioso?-

nada cosa nuestra-dijo Tenten, Sasuke me miro, hasta que vio a Naruto a sus espaldas y se fueron juntos con Gaara y Neji.

Le contamos a Ino y a Hinata, quedamos en vernos en mi casa, no se para que, empezaron a gritar y a emocionarse incluso Tenten se les unió, el solo echo de organizar una fiesta les encantaba.

Bueno, me voy tengo que ver a mi cosita- Ino sonrió y Tenten se partió de risa, **-¿de que me perdí? Además ¿qué es eso de "cosita"-**

¿Sabe que le dices así?- dijo quitando las lagrimas de sus ojos y yo comprendí de quien hablaban

No, y el secreto es que no se entere-guiño un ojo y se fue dando brinquitos

Tenten se fue a su clase de fútbol, después de clases y dijo que llegaría un poco tarde.

Como a las 5- dijo

Salimos de la escuela a las tres, y tendremos que esperarla 2 horas, Ino estaba con Sasuke **–¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! ¡¡¡SASUKE!!!-** mi interior moría, ya me imagino que aran, o talvez solo conversan _–_**no para eso me tiene a mi**_-_ y bien Hinata y yo íbamos caminando a casa, después de ver como se ponía Hinata cuando Naruto, se ofreció a llevarnos, pera para su pesar me negué creo que a Hinata no le gusta su forma tan enérgica de ser, ya que ella es muy penosa y tranquila, se puso roja al momento de que lo vio acercarse, llegamos a mi casa , le ofrecí un poco del pastel de chocolate que seguro hizo mi mama en la mañana y le di un poco de café, subimos arriba cada quien con su comida.

Sa..Sakura-chaan, esto...... esta muy rico, dale las gracias a tu mama de mi parte- su voz fue débil y tartamudeo al principio, le sonreí y prendí el televisor, es bastante adorable la ojiperla, paso como una hora y media, ella sentada y yo acostada boca abajo, así que decidí hacer conversación.

Hinata ¿qué opinas de Naruto?-vi su cara y estaba tensa y un poco sonrojada.

Aaaa............. ee..l es muuy amable-alcanzo a decir.

Ya lo se, pero....-unos golpes fuertes en la puerta y las voces de Ino y Tenten gritando, me interrumpieron, yo baje a abrirles pero antes escuche a Hinata suspirar.

¡Ashhhhhhhhhhh! Te pudiste haber tardado mas eh-sus ojos azules me penetraban y se notaba molesta.

Lo siento Sakura es que a la oxigenada le fue mal- Tenten me dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo y entro rápido.

¿Qué paso?- susurre

¡!!Pasa, pasa que mi vida es una mierda!!!-hizo un gesto dramático con los brazos y entro, solo pensé en que si ella se sentía así que seria mi vida, cerré la puerta, ella me tomo de los hombros.

Sakura, ¿soy fea?- me miraba fijamente y respondía lo primero que vino a mi mente.

Por favor Ino, eres hermosa- dije seria

Gracias, lo se- sonrió y se separo de mi y con una mano movió su rubio cabello amarrado en una coleta hacia un lado, y subió las escaleras, con gesto elegante. Me quede atónita, que podría haberle pasado para preguntarme eso, o acaso todo era un teatro para que le dijera hermosa,** -maldita Ino-cerda**_- _subí las escaleras y todas me esperaban sentadas en mi cama.

* * *

perdon por no agradecer debidamente u-u

estoy castigada me escape ayer xD

algo complicado u_u

los quiero ^^

biie


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece( ya quisiera seria millonaria xD) es obra de Masashi kishimoto .

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

* * *

Capi 4

Y bien- dije mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente tras de mi.

Todas me observaban, Ino con cara risueña, seguro por lo que dije y repito de nuevo **–maldita Ino-cerda-**, Hinata aun sonrojada y a veces bajaba la mirada, Tenten solo se acomodo en mi cama como le dio la gana, siempre era así, su casa mi casa, mi casa la suya.

Bien que amargada!!- Tenten me arrojo una almohada, eso si que era un desafió.

La arroje la misma almohada pero con toda mi fuerza, que increíblemente superaba la suya, ella se había sentado, eso me facilito estampársela en la cara y por el impacto se cayo al suelo, justo en la orilla, se levanto rápido tocándose la cabeza, hizo un gesto gracioso y todas comenzamos a reír.

Ok, ok ¿qué haremos?-dijo Ino, aun riendo

¿Po.. porque no empezamos con la comida?- hablo Hinata

Frituras, refrescos, chamoy, y ¿se les ofrece algo mas?-Tenten se volvió a sentar en la cama a un lado mío, la cama era grande _king size _así que todas podíamos sentarnos a nuestras anchas, Tenten e Ino nunca estaban quietas **–se movían demasiado-**.

A m..i me guuu..staria algunos cacahuates con clamato (jugo de tomate, apio, etc) y chile- Hinata ya no estaba sonrojada, se veía muy tranquila tartamudear era normal en ella.

¡me encantan¡ y con rielitos (chilitos de dulce con tamarindo y polvo de chile)- me pase la lengua por los labios con sonrisa traviesa, realmente me encantaban los cacahuates preparados.

mmmmmmmm...........- a Ino no pareció gustarle la idea, su cara era mas bien una mezcla de disgusto y arrepentimiento.

¡¡¡Hay por favor Ino te encantan!!!- Tenten le guiño un ojo, pero Ino seguía Igual

Si me gustan, pero no creen que es demasiada comida chatarra- estaba nerviosa mordía sus labios

Ino si no quieres no los comas, lleva alguna fruta por si te da hambre- le di una idea para que dejara de protestar

Es que seria una tentación- bufo molesta

Tenten comprendió que seguro estaba en alguna de sus dietas raras, jalo a Hinata y se sentaron en el piso frente al televisor, entonces decidí que me tocaba a mi convencerla de que no valía la pena.

Saku, ¿crees que estoy gorda?-dijo seria y vi la misma expresión de hace un rato, así que intente desquitarme.

Ino, estas tan mal que ni la dieta te ayudara- sonreí con malicia y esperaba que me insultara usando mi gran cantidad de defectos como normalmente lo aria.

Si, lo se nadie me puede ayudar- estaba triste acaso, otra vez Sakura Haruno metió la pata hasta el fondo- !!!!!!!!PERO NO ESTOY GORDA MALDITA PELOS DE CHICLE MASTICADO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- escuche las risitas de Tenten y Hinata, creo que Ino no estaba tan mal, pero si tenia algún problema intentaría ayudarla

Yo podría ayudarte-

mmmm... no lo creo saku aunque ya que lo mencionas- hizo un gesto pensativo y sentía como si volviera a caer en una de sus trampas – necesito tu ayuda, pero prométeme que lo aras-

¿Ayuda en que?- enmarque una ceja y la miraba algo desconfiada

¡¡¡Tienes que prometer que lo aras!!!- dijo muy fuerte para mi gusto Hinata y Tenten se voltearon para ver si estaba todo bien

Lo are, ok te ayudo- enserio deseaba saberlo, solo una coso podía poner a la rubia tan histérica **-"Sasuke"-**

Ino me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia fuera, antes le dedico una sonrisa a las dos chicas que aun nos observaban, cerro la puerta y caminamos por el pasillo, bajamos las escaleras y me llevo a la cocina.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Tenten y Hinata no pueden saber?- estaba molesta por su actitud las amigas no se deben de ocultar na........ **–Bueno, se supone que no-**

Sakura tienes que ayudarme, Sasuke esta muy frió conmigo, te juro que no te pediría esto si no fuera, en extremo necesario, siento que lo voy a perder- estaba bastante nerviosa y veía tristeza en su mirada.

Seguro rompen y volverán al pasar menos del mes- la anime, pero realmente no deseaba que pasara

Esta vez es diferente, frentona- odio que me diga así- ni siquiera me mira cuando hablamos, mas bien yo le hablo, el nunca dice nada, yo conozco eso, esta pensando en la otra- el nombre que me vino a la mente fue "Itachi"

Y yo ¿donde entro en todo esto?- la verdad es que no tenia ni la menor intención de ayudar en su relación

Habla con el, tu eres su mejor amiga, ¡¡sácale quien le gusta!!-bajo mas la voz al decir lo ultimo pero su cara decía que deseaba gritarlo y lo hizo pero muy bajo.

Ino no estoy segura de pode....- me interrumpió con un enorme chillido

!!!!! MIERDA SAKURA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- su grito fue tan fuerte, que escuche los gritos de las chicas preguntando si estábamos bien y a Tenten decir –que rayos fue eso- escuche que bajaban pero no pude verlas estaba la ventana cerrada- eres mi amiga Sakura por favor, solo esta vez- murmuro

Esta bien-suspire pero luego sentí como me abrazaba con fuerza y me cortaba el aire

Gracias-susurro para jalarme después hacia las chicas.

Hinata no pregunto y Tenten me miraba, le dije que no con la cabeza, me sonrió entendiendo, luego todas juntas subimos, estuvimos toda la noche jugando videojuegos, viendo tv, cantando, brincando, etc. Y debes en cuando hacíamos una que otra pregunta indecorosa a Hinata en verdad o reto, solo para que sepan, terminamos de escoger la comida y la decoración, también decidimos quedar el viernes para comprar todo, no falta decir que mientras cantábamos escogimos las canciones.

A la mañana siguiente

Me desperté con pereza, sentía el frió crudo recorrer mi cuerpo, jale de las sabanas pero no cedían, levanta mi cabeza para ver a Ino enredada en mi sabana **–y la suya-** su brazo descansaba sobre en un especia de abraso, lo quite con suavidad e intente jalar un poco sin éxito, me levante un poco para alcanzar a ver la ventana, hoy nos esperaba un cielo gris y lluvioso, busque mi celular para ver la hora, nunca lo usaba de despertador por obvias razones, marcaban las 6:15, relativamente temprano, mire a Ino con malicia y jale con todas mis fuerzas la sabana, casi pude verla girar y caer enzima de Tenten que esta cómodamente abrazada de Hinata.

Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!- grito robándose la cabeza- maldita frentona porque hiciste eso!!!!

Te robaste mi sabana y casi me muero de frió Ino-cerda!!!!!!!!!!- grite aparentemente enojada **–jajajajajaajajaja**- me carcajeaba internamente

Si dame mas _Jonny_(habla de Jonny Depp).......... **–What y esa que!!!!-** Tenten hablaba en sueños

Ino y yo nos observamos sorprendidas**- ¡¡¡¡¡que le estaba dando!!!!!-**

–si quiero mas helado de vainilla- se revolcó un poco e Ino y yo suspiramos aliviadas

woow así que la deportista tiene su lado pervertido, que excitante-rió con burla

Todos tenemos un lado pervertido, sin importar nuestros gustos-

¿Incluso tu?, con lo mojigata que eres –río- ¿nunca has tenido novio verdad? Pobre aun eres virgen- movió su dedo sobre su mejilla disimulando una lagrima

No, no lo soy- sonreí con arrogancia, al puro estilo de Sasuke y me encantaría saber que paso por su mente, porque de pronto su sonrisa se borro

¿con quien?-solo dijo

No pienso decírtelo- antes de que cayera un silencio incomodo, revolví mi habitación en silencio, saque unos jeans, una camisa manga larga y ropa interior- me iré a bañar despierta las demás hay que bañarnos temprano o llegaremos tarde- cerré la puerta y no supe nada mas hasta salir y de mi siguió Hinata, Ino no me dijo nada en el desayuno.

Esta vez mama nos llevo a la escuela, Naruto no vino por nosotras porque le dije una tonta excusa, no quería incomodar a Hinata, ni ella ni Tenten preguntaron el porque de nuestro silencio, no me incomodaba, de

hecho me relajaba, no escuchar sus gritos era maravilloso.

Al llegar a la escuela Ino se fue por su lado, buscando a Sasuke obviamente, yo y las chicas fuimos directo a Ingles con la maestra Kurenai Yui. Naruto se sentó a mi lado, y comencé a hablarle sobre lo que hicimos anoche sin mencionar lo que paso con Ino, y una idea cruzo por mi mente.

Emmm... Naruto- le dije para llamar su atención- sabes si a Sasuke le gusta alguna chica?- murmure

Naruto se sorprendió y me miro incrédulo, murmuro algo que no pude escuchar y luego me observo.

¿Por qué quieres saber?-dijo dudoso **–¡¡¡¡¡¿eso significa que le gusta alguien?!!!**

Solo simple curiosidad- puse mi brazo en la mesa y recargue la cabeza con indiferencia

Creo que si, no lo se, a estado actuando raro, casi no salimos como antes, talvez se escapa para ver a esa chica- me miro- como anoche, no quiso ir conmigo y los demás al boliche-**no se si es mi imaginación o intenta deprimirme**-

Mmmm.... a Ino no le va a gustar- dije sin interés, pero acaso es posible lo que dice Naruto

¿Ino cree que la engaña?-

Si me mando a preguntarle, pero ya que estas aquí-le sonreí

¡¡¡¡¡¡Hey ustedes!!!! ¿Qué acabo de decir?-esa fue kurenai sensei

Hablaba sobre la forma de pedir una reservación a un hotel, que la traduzcamos y hagas una sobre la reservación que queramos- le dije, Naruto me miro sorprendido

Bien por ahora señorita Haruno, pero preste atención-dijo para volver a escribir algo

¿Cómo lo supiste?-

leí la pizarra-

Oooooooooooo- sonrió y le sonreí

La clase termino, pase la mañana con Hinata, Ino no me hablo, Tenten estaba con Kiba Inuzuka su primo, tratando de esconder al perro de este Akamaru, me sorprendió no ver a Sasuke o Naruto, los buscaría después, hoy decidí no pensar en ellos, todo fue aburrido y sin novedad, acaso se abrían fugado de la escuela y yo pudriéndome aquí, me las pagarían mañana, salí una hora temprano, Kakashi sensei no vino, eso me sorprendió llega tarde pero nunca falta pero decidí aprovechar.

Iba caminado por las calles de Tokio tranquilamente mientras escuchaba música por el celular, un carro negro de vidrios polarizados paso lentamente a mi lado y se detuvo, yo seguía caminando como si nada, ojalá no me estuviera siguiendo, volvió a avanzar, yo apreté un poco el paso y así estuvo un rato, al llegar al final de la calle se detuvo en la esquina y me bloqueo el paso, yo retrocedí sorprendida pero en el momento en que el vidrio bajo y lo vi, volvía respirar y el alivio me invadió.

¿Cuanto cobras?- sonrió con arrogancia

púdrete- le pare al dedo de en medio y me reí nerviosa

Que agresividad y yo que pensaba pagarte- sonrió

Vete al diablo Uchiha, ni con todo tu dinero podrías comprarme- le saque la lengua y abrí la puerta para entrar

Quien sabe, yo tengo mucho dinero Sakuritha-me dedico su sonrisa arrogante y arranco el carro

¿Y este carro Sasuke-kun?-le pregunte

La verdad era muy bonito moderno y con asientos de piel, no se mucho de autos pero estaba hermoso, pero jamás como el dueño, su piel blanca brillaba entre esa oscuridad y su cabello despeinado se volvía una con ella además de algunos rayos que salían de el.

Lo compre-

¿Y el otro?, hablo del convertible de hace un mes- le hable con la mayor seriedad que pude

Lo vendí, los convertibles son molestos-

Así que te desases de todo lo que sea molesto- lo mire escéptica, acaso esa es una explicación

Si, la verdad contigo tengo demasiado- sonrió

Eres de lo peor, ¿y por esto faltaste?-

No-

¿Qué hiciste?-pregunte

Termine con Ino, se sintió mal y la lleve a su casa- me miro, me quede en shock

A si que es verdad, te gusta alguien mas- mi vos sonó apaga y me sentía triste

Si-no quitaba su vista de mi, no me molestaba incluso si manejaba quería tener su atención aunque sea un poco, porque alguien ya me avía robado su corazón

¿Quién?-solo pude decir, mi corazón me dolía y sentía arder mis ojos

Se detuvo frente a mi casa sin decir nada, seguramente no planeaba decirme, así que abrí la puerta y salí, el aun no se movía, volví a serrarla, voltea verlo, el seguía igual.

Nos vemos Sasuke-kun-dije

El me miro, salió del auto y se acerco a mi en silencio, me quede congelada solo mirándolo, quería saber que aria, me sentía nerviosa, el no se movía, tenia sus ojos negros clavados en mi y una corriente eléctrica me envolvió, lo ultimo que supe es que tenia sus labios pegados a los míos, reaccione y le correspondí como pude, con bastante torpeza, apretó mas mi cintura entre sus brazos mientras yo revolvía sus cabello azabache, el beso era apasionado, necesitado y hambriento, nos quedamos sin aire, el me soltó lentamente, toque mis labios hinchados que me dolían, tenia la respiración agitada, el seguía clavándome su mirada, tenia la respiración igual que yo, agitada, los labios hinchados y un poco rojos.

Adiós- dijo y volvió a su auto, me quede en shock

Entre a la casa y me acosté a dormir un rato. Esa noche soñé con el.

* * *

Castigada aun u.u

negocio por un rato la compu, talvez me tarde un poco en subir, sorry u.u

gracias por leer y dejen reviews:D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece( ya quisiera seria millonaria xD) es obra de Masashi kishimoto .

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

Hola!!

gracias por los reviews y perdon por el retraso tuve que escribir en un cuaderno, porque estava castigada, la verdad me dava flojera sentia que hacia tarea xD este capi tiene lemon o lime 8-) no se hacer buenos lemons xD son los primeros que ago asique sorri, perdon tambien por lo cortito ^^

* * *

Capi 5

El ruido de una alarma me despertó, la busque con mi mano, no encontré nada, seguía moviendo mi mano por todas partes y el sonido destruía mis tímpanos, cada vez lo sentía mas cerca, de repente escuche una risita y me levante enseguida, para encontrarme a mi madre lista para el trabajo sosteniendo un despertador azul que no paraba de sonar.

Buenos días mi amor!!!, hoy es jueves 15 de enero, el día es soleado y hay un 25% de probabilidad de que llegues tarde si no te levantas ahora!!-dijo como si fuera una radio

¿Qué hora es?-dije con pereza restregando mis ojos

6:30-sonrió

Que!!!!!!!!!!!!! No llegare mamá!!!!!!!!!!-me levante histérica y agarre lo primero que vi y me metí al baño

¡¡¡hija entras a las 8!!!!!-grito y luego suspiro- me voy temprano, no puedo hacerte el desayuno ¡¡¡¡te lo recompensare en la cena!!! Bye bye

¡Hay! Mierda-murmure, me había golpeado la pierna al salir y ahora brincaba por la habitación, me puse unos jeans oscuros, mis converse rosas, con detalles de arcoiris y una blusa de tirantes rosa claro, una chamarra ligera blanca, para estar apurada me salió muy buen conjunto.

Como no tenia quien me llevara, decidí caminar y pensar un poco, en mi, en Sasuke, en Ino, ¿Qué abra pasado? e incluso pensé en Naruto, en lo que pensaría o diria si le contara, o talvez fue un impulso, puede que realmente le guste otra. **–¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaa me muero pensar no es bueno!!!!!!!- **Al final llegué a la escuela, sorprendentemente Hinata se acerco a mi y me jalo lejos de todos.

Sakura-chan tienes que tener cuidado, Ino te busca y realmente esta muy molesta- estaba asustada y temblaba, pero jamás tartamudeo, porque me decía esto y en cualquier caso no debería ser Tenten quien me advirtiera

Hinata, no le temo a Ino, no e echo nada malo- le tranquilice acariciando su rostro- déjala hacer sus berrinches, ya se calmara- la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos al salón.

Mientras caminábamos, podía sentir la mirada de todos, ¿que pasaba?, sentía como el nerviosismo de Hinata crecía y pasaba un poco hacia mi, me detuve Ino estaba frente a mi cortándome el paso, se le veía furiosa, Hinata se abrazo a mi brazo con fuerza, mire a Ino y solo pensé en hablarle.

Buenos días Ino –dije seria

¡¡¡Y todavía te atreves a hablarme!!!!!- soltó toda su furia en una cachetada, tome mi mejilla que la sentía arder y gire mi rostro lentamente

¿Qué te pasa?- susurre

¡¡¡Que si que me pasa!!!! ¿Como pudiste fingir ser mi amiga? ¡¡¡¡¡¡Confiaba en ti mas que nada!!!!!! ¡¡¡Eres una maltita perra hipócrita!!!- me grito con toda su furia y frustración.

No sentia mi mejilla seguramente roja, ni a Hinata que se abrazaba a mi con fuerza, tampoco las miradas curiosas, sentía las palabras de Ino, clavadas y ardiendo en mi cada una, ella seguía hablándome pero yo no decía nada, merecía lo que me decía, auque Sasuke no estuviera interesado en mi, yo lo merecía, porque yo quería acabar su relación, porque fingía ayudarle, siempre fue así, sin importar lo frágil que siempre fue nuestra amistad **- yo fui la mala amiga-**

Po...rfavor ya déjala Ino-chan- el susurro de Hinata me despertó

¡¡Tu cállate!! ¡!!tu eres como ella, una maldita mosca muerta!!!-la vi abofetear a Hinata y eso fue en colmo, ella no tenia la culpa, junte toda mi fuerza y le di la bofetada mas grande que pude haber dado, mi mano dolía.

¡¡¡Jamás vuelvas a meterte con ella me escuchaste Ino!!!!! Insulta y grítame todo lo que quieras pero déjala en paz!!- Ella se toco su mejilla Horrorizada y su furia creció

¡¡¡¡Como te atreves idiota!!!- se echo encima de mi

Empezamos a pelear, yo le devolvía cada golpe, nos jalábamos del pelo, dela ropa y nos golpeábamos, nos revolcábamos por el piso del corredor hasta que escuche voces, mientras unos brazos nos detenían.

¡¡¡Ya es suficiente!!!-

Sasuke y Shikamaru entraron en escena, intentando separarnos, vi a Naruto revisando a Hinata, yo me detuve y deje de forcejear, Sasuke me ayudo a levantarme, con Ino pasa lo mismo, ella miro a Hinata con sus ojos azules como el cielo mirándola junto con Naruto, se acerco un poco a ella poniendo las manos atrás para que la dejaran acercarse y le murmuro algo que no escuche, luego sonrió con veneno, Shikamaru la jalo y volteo a verme y dijo.

–todos quieres lo que no tienen- extrañamente no parecía referirse a mí, Hinata se veía aun mas nerviosa. Para ese entonces ya habían llegado los maestros y todos corrieron hacia cualquier dirección tratando de huir de un castigo, Sasuke me empujo hacia el armario de servicio, cerro la puerta y quedamos en oscuridad.

Sasuke ¿qué paso?-

Dímelo tu, ¡¡¡porque dejaste que te insultara y te pegara!!! ¡¡¡Sakura que mierdas pasa contigo!!-su voz ronca sonaba muy molesta

No lo se- mentí- sus insultos me son indiferentes, me molesto que lastimara a Hinata- medio mentí

Enserio, ¡¡te conozco!!! Dime una sola razón por la cual dejaste que Ino te gritara ¡¡y peor aun te golpeara!!, creí que la pondrías en su lugar ¡¡no que te quedarías como idiota mirándola!!- me grito y agradecí que todos los cuartos fueran aprueba de ruido incluyendo este, pero una idea llego a mi mente el acaso vio todo.

¡¡Estabas hay!!! ¡¡Porque no la detuviste si tanto te importaba!!- le grite molesta

Porque la Sakura que yo conozco la hubiera mandado a China de un golpe-dijo calmado

Talvez..... no soy la misma-murmure

Eso me queda claro-paso una mano por su cabello negro frustrado

Ella seguro creyó que la engañabas conmigo, porque no le dije con quien fue mi primera vez- sonríe triste, el de inmediato me miro

¿Tu ya...?-

si, fue hace mucho y no vale la pena discutirlo, solo fue una vez-dije seria, el solo me miraba

nadie en especial Sasuke, ¡¡tema olvidado!!- dije cortante, el suspiro, se acerco a mi y me beso lentamente

Entonces yo seré el ultimo desde ahora- susurro

Me volvió a besar con mas deseo y pasión que antes, nuestras lenguas jugaban y mordíamos los labios del otro, entre besos sentí mi espalda pegada a la pared, sus manos bajando desde mi cintura hasta mis muslos subiéndolos, enrede mis piernas en su cintura sus besos descendían hasta mi cuello quitándome la chamarra que estaba ya mal puesta, siguió besándome sobre el escote, mis manos revolvían su cabello, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba, desabroche cu camisa torpemente y la deje caer, el intentaba desabrochar mis pantalones sien éxito, solté mis piernas de su cintura, desabroche sus pantalones, el hacia lo mismo mientras nos besábamos, deje su boca y baje sus pantalones hasta el suelo, al caer los míos los saque de mis pies, tomo mi cabello y volvió a besarme al separarnos me miro a los ojos yo le devolví la mirada, lo anime a seguir, me quito la blusa y el sostén, besaba todo mi cuerpo expuesto, desde mis labios hasta mis senos, masajeándolos, mordiéndolos y chapándolos hasta dejarlos rojos y erectos, de mi boca escapaban cientos de gemidos, baje sus bóxer y el mis bragas, me subió lentamente y sentía su erección palpitante la toque suavemente para acomodarla. Sasuke soltaba leves gemidos, masajeaba con cuidado con una mano, con la otra me abrasaba a el y apretaba mas mis piernas a su cintura, mientras el soportaba mi peso con ayuda de la pared, decidí que era hora de tomar el control, tenia Sasuke –kun a mi merced ataque su cuello, dejando camino de chupetes, y seguía masajeando su miembro, disfrutaba la sensación de estar al mando, Sasuke gemía levemente, lo besaba cuando sentí su mano detenerme.

Me toca-sonrió

Me beso de forma salvaje, mordía mis labios hasta sentirlos hinchados, con su lengua trazo un camino hasta mi oreja y empezó a jugar con mi lóbulo, siguió su camino hasta mi cuello soltó mis piernas para masajear mis pechos, yo revolvía su cabello y gemía, ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba sentirlo dentro y para el ocurría lo mismo, me acomodo en su miembro, me embistió con fuerza y callo mi gemido con un beso, volvió a penetrarme de arriba abajo, empujándome con todas sus fuerzas, robándome cada gemido, después de un rato llegue, el me siguió, luego beso mi cuello y me dejo soltar un gemido, lentamente me deslicé por la pared y el conmigo, caímos al suelo, teníamos la respiración agitada y su cabeza hundida en mi cuello mientras yo lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello suave ante mi contacto, por fin me daba cuenta de la situación y que tenia mi lado a la persona que mas amaba, lentamente levanto su cabeza para mirarme, yo le sonreí, era lo único que podía hacer, tomo mi rostro con suavidad y me beso, un beso dulce, entonces se dirigió a mi oído.

Eres mía, solo mía- murmuro dijo para después besarme de forma posesiva

Lo soy-le conteste en un suspiro- hay que ir a clase- susurre

No quiero, vamonos- dijo

Me jalo y ambos caímos golpeándonos con algunas cosas que estaban hay, yo caí encima de el que tenia esa cara juguetona, de cuando éramos niños, por primera vez me sonroje, estaba completamente desnuda, me levante rápido y me puse lo primero que vi empezando por mi ropa interior, el no se movía y podía imaginar que se esta riendo, al termina el se levanto e hizo lo mismo pero sin dejar de mirarme, como si me estuviera seduciendo, intentaba resistirme para no tirarmele encima, al terminar me acorralo poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y acerco su rostro.

¿Todo bien?-pregunto preocupado

De que hablas, no podría estar mejor- dije – y ¿adonde vamos?- le dije curiosa

Primero hay que salir, ¿y tu mochila?-

La tiene Hinata-

Entonces vamonos-

Me jalo hacia fuera, y nos escabullimos por un pasillo hasta llegar a la salida de emergencia, salimos de allí, caminamos hasta llegar a su auto, me abrió la puerta, luego subió por su lado y empezó a conducir, todo el tiempo no deje de sonreír y de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, **-¿cómo es que llegamos a esto?-**

No se a donde me llevas, si piensas secuestrarme me defenderé-le dije y empezamos a reír

Enserio, porque yo quería enseñarte algo, pero si quieres nos regresamos a tu casa y hacemos otras cosas- sonrió de lado y me miro un rato.

Eres malo- hice un puchero- quiero mi sorpresa- sonreí

Comenzaba portarme como una niña mimada, cosa que no hacia desde hace años, sin parar de sonreír, bromeando y jugando, como cuando éramos niños, sin problemas de adultos, solo nosotros.

* * *

gracias por leer y dejen reviews:D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece( ya quisiera seria millonaria xD) es obra de Masashi kishimoto .

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

Hola!!

sorry el retraso soy de lo peor u.u, la inspiracion no aparece cuando yo quiero no es justo ademas estoy leyendo unos mangas geniales

Lovely complex, desire climax (en ingles porque esta licenciado como odio eso ¬¬), fairy cube y akuma to love song (esta genial O.O)

* * *

Capi 6

No podía Creer lo que tenia enfrente, habíamos viajado 3 horas sin rumbo fijo **– al menos para mi-** el camino me parecía vagamente familiar, no lo recordaba, pero ahora que estoy enfrente de esta hermosa casa victoriana de verano de los Uchiha, con la playa a mis espaldas, no podría desear mas.

Y bien ¿te gusta?- dijo indiferente mientras se acercaba a mi y se colocaba a mis espaldas, al ver que no se movía decidí jalarlo un poco, su cuerpo se pego al mío y puse sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, ante su mirada sorprendida.

¿te gusta?-pregunto de nuevo en mi oído haciendo que mi piel se erizase

me encanta- murmure- pero.... no tengo ropa de playa- me gire para mirarlo, me sonrió arrogante

¿qué tal sin ropa?, no querrás mojar la que traes o ¿si?- me jalo hacia el y beso mi cuello, dejándome completamente roja**- ¡¡¡¿dijo sin ropa?!!!!-**

ven-

Tomo mi mano y entramos a la casa por la ancha puerta de roble, el interior era tan hermoso como el exterior, parecía que los años no pasaran, se veía completamente limpio, todo en su lugar, con una distinción y pulcritud exquisita, que sumergida en un mudo de princesas, reyes y demás..... Sasuke se giro a verme y ahora estaba en otro mundo totalmente diferente, en el que solo importaba el.

Lo limpian mensualmente, lo ordene o no, le dan mantenimiento, con el fin de que pueda venir cuando quiera- dijo

Es algo útil ¿sigue la gente aquí?- pregunte

No, estamos solos- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, entonces me beso con intensidad, miles de sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo, apretaba mi cintura entre sus manos y las mías recorrían su cabello, entonces se me ocurrió algo, nos separamos y respiramos profundo, observe mi alrededor disimuladamente buscando el camino, corrí hacia el, imaginando que me seguiría, corrí por un pasillo, mis risas rápido lo inundaron, saque mi celular que había apagado horas atrás y lo puse en un lugar seguro, escuche sus pasos tras de mi, quite el seguro y abrí lentamente la puerta de cristal, entre y me escondí en uno de los pliegues de la pared irregular.

Sakura ¿a que estas jugando?- me buscaba con la mirada, esperaba en momento para salir, en cuanto se acerco al borde de la piscina, salí corriendo para empujarlo, el se movió y caí en el agua, sabia que terminaría mojada pero no que seria la primera.

Asome la cabeza fuera del agua y se reía de mi descaradamente, en ese momento deseaba arrojarle algo muy pesado.

Tonta ¿creías que podrías tirarme?- sonrió arrogante, me hacer que a el escupiendo el agua que me había tragado, me las pagaría

Eres de lo peor!!!!!!- tome su pierna y la jale con todas mis fuerzas y cajo atrás de mi, al verlo completamente empapado comencé a reír, se veía tan lindo y con su cara de enojo- pareces perro mojada Sasuke-kun- dije entre risas

Debí imaginar que algo así pasaría- su tono serio hizo que me diera aun mas risa, el movió su cabello hacia atrás de la frustración, pero se veía mucho mejor con su cabello goteando.

No lo hagas, se ve mejor revuelto- me acerqué y comencé a echarle agua, luego revolví su cabello, **-¡¡¡¡Kyyyyaaa!!! se veía tan sexy :3- **

Seguía riéndome, el junto conmigo, al desvanecerse las risas, su arrogante cara volvió, yo seguía con mi inusual alegría, me acerqué a el, saco algo de su bolsillo con dificultada, después de todo estaban mojados, me enseño su teléfono celular, escurriendo chorros, enmarco una ceja y yo seguí sonriendo, buena idea esconder el mío.

Te comprare otro- le consolé

Yo puedo comprar millones Sakura- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio –de echo quiero algo que no se puede comprar- me acorralo como un león a su presa, recorrió mi cintura con sus manos y me beso intensa y apasionadamente, quemaba desde mis labios hasta la boca del estomago.

Después de todo, te pesan los pantalones- dijo mientas los desabrochaba y caían solos por el peso

¿Y a ti?- hice lo mismo con los suyos

Mis manos desabrochaban su camisa, después recorrí su dorso marcado cubierto por gotas de agua, le di un beso casto en los labios, después bese su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, era hermoso, todo el y lo que mas amaba.

Hace frió, ven- subimos por las escaleras de la piscina, me dio una toalla y me quede sentada en la orilla mientras distendía los pantalones, se quito la camisa, e hizo lo mismo, extendió su mano hacia mi y me ayudo a levantarme, me quito la toalla y deslizo mi chamarra

Dame la blusa para que se seque, iremos arriba estará tibio- dijo, le obedecí, algo recelosa, se la di y luego me volví a poner la toalla, rió por lo bajo y me guió hasta la habitación principal, justo como la de los cuentos, todo era blanco y dorado, los muebles de cedro pintado de blanco con detalles en oro, la cama con dosel y una cortina fina blanca que la cubría.

Me siento como en un cuento-

Crea ese efecto, pero al menos no hace frió- se acerco a la ventana y la abrió, el cielo azul mezclado apenas con matices naranjas y rosas se veia hermoso, una corriente fría recorrió mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

Quieres matarme- tirite de frió, el se acerco y me abrazo

Quiero calentarte de otra forma- me beso suavemente y me recargo en la cama con suavidad – quiero que seas solo mía- murmuro, esa noche volvimos a hacerlo, pero para mi fue como la primera vez....

(perdón pero sin inspiración para lemon u.u se los recompensare i'm promise ^^)

Ahora entre las sabanas blancas, por primera vez miles de preguntas se formaban en mi mente, Sasuke estaba acostado a un lado mío abrazándome, me gire para mirarle.

¿Qué paso realmente con Ino?- se sorprendió, pero luego volvió a su gesto tranquilo

no funciono, solo eran apariencias- contesto

Ella te ama, ¿no sentías nada por ella?-no respuesta me ofendió un poco, talvez yo también era un juego

No pude amarla, lo intente, pero al final mi deseo gano-

¿deseo porque?- pregunte curiosa

por ti, tu eras mi mejor amiga, no quería perderte, por algo así- confeso

Jamás podrías perderme- **-¡¡creo que pensé demasiado alto!!**-

Es bueno escucharlo- se puso frente a mi para mirarme, recargando su peso en sus brazos y lo bese, acaricie su rostro solo para sentir que es real, y todas las demás preguntas vagando se borraron.

A la mañana siguiente me levante histérica como de costumbre, eran las 5:00 a.m y no tenia ropa, Sasuke guardaba algo en su casa unos simples vaqueros con una camiseta negra **– se veía tan sexy(baba)-**, me di un baño de 5 min. Para tragedia mía, nos siguieron dos horas de camino, al llegar a mi casa mi mama no estaba y no dejo ninguna nota, eso solo podía significar que estaba molesta. Me cambie con una falda blanca con patoles (pliegues, o como le digan en su país ) para variar, una blusa roja manga larga, unas balerinas de igual color, la misma chamarra de ayer y una bufanda de colores. Al bajar seguí buscando algo que indicara que mi mama no se fue furiosa al trabajo, por desgracia no había nada, Sasuke me esperaba en la entrada me observo de arriba abajo, no evite sonrojarme.

Muy bonito- dijo

Gracias- estaba mas roja que un tomate

Hablaba de la ropa- sonrió de lado y el calor me bajo al puño ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡lo golpearía con el!!!!!!! – no mal interpretes, te vez mejor sin ropa – y otra vez subió........ el calor ( perdón no lo pude evitar, los de mente pervertida como yo le agarraran el doble sentido xD)

Hay que llegar temprano Hinata tiene mi mochila- evite el tema y salimos, el seguía sin dejar de sonreír y de desnudarme con la mirada.

Sasuke-kun- le llame después de un rato

Hmp!- (no podía faltar xD)

¿Qué somos?- con la voz mas tierna que pudo salirme

¿que somos de que?- sonrió y sabia que intentaba molestarme

cierto no me haz pedido que sea tu novia, debería salir con ese chico del centro comercial- solté con malicia, el se detuvo de repente

¿Qué chico? No habrá ningún chico tu eres mía- dijo molesto y yo intentaría cabrearlo

Yo no soy una propiedad y como lo veo no tienes ningún poder sobre mi- dije fingiendo estar indignada

Sakura, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- eso me agarro de sorpresa, cedió rápido

No lo se, déjame pensarlo, no quiero decepcionar al chico del cine-puse cara pensativa

Dijiste que era del centro comercial- soltó molesto

Ese es otro- hice un ademán con mi mano y le reste importancia **–la verdad es que no hay nadie XDDDD-**

No lograras joderme Sakura- solté una carcajada- ¿y eso?- mas cabreado que antes

No hay nadie, _baka_ solo bromeaba, pero de echo si quiero pensarlo, yo te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun, pero no soy solo yo- dije al final un poco mas seria

Entiendo- dijo y arranco de nuevo – sin importar nada seguirás siendo mía – dijo con su habitual seriedad **– a veces quiera saber que tanto sabe de mi-**

Cuando llegamos Hinata me esperaba con mi mochila, le sonreí y corrí hacia ella, Sasuke venia atrás, ella estaba con su primo Neji, los salude y Sasuke lo hizo con su forma habitual.

Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien?- dijo Hina con su vocecita

Si, pero tu te quedaste ¿estas bien?- esa chica me inspiraba mucha ternura en ese momento y e de confesar que antes me irritaba, pero ahora viéndola de cerca -**IS SO CUTE- **

Eesstoyy biien- dijo sonrojada

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hay que adorable!!!!!!!!!- la abrase con todas mis ganas, fue impulsivo no pude contenerme, todos me veían sorprendidos al separarnos, no sobra decir que Hinata estaba roja y sumamente sorprendida.

Como me haces pasar vergüenzas- dijo Sasuke con cara tipo "nunca cambias"

Neji se acerco a Sasuke y no pude saber que decían, ¿hablaran de ayer?, la verdad muchas cosas me parecían extrañas, ¿dónde esta Tenten? ¿qué dirá Naruto si le cuento? ¿qué ara Ino ahora? ¿lo mío con Sasuke funcionara? Esa era la pregunta que mas me perturbaba.

Tome a Hina del brazo y caminamos hacia el salón.

* * *

creo que este es como un reyeno viene lo mejor! la reaccion de todos y lo mas importante ¡¡¡¡¿GAARA TENDRA SU FIESTA O-O?!!!! xD

gracias por leer y dejen reviews:D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece( ya quisiera seria millonaria xD) es obra de Masashi kishimoto .

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

Hola!!

sorry el retraso soy de lo peor u.u, la inspiracion no aparece cuando yo quiero no es justo ademas estoy leyendo unos mangas geniales

Lovely complex, desire climax (en ingles porque esta licenciado como odio eso ¬¬), fairy cube y akuma to love song (esta genial O.O) acabo de terminar akuma de sourou (me encantoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!)

perdon!!!!

me cambio de casa, me ponen a limpiar ¬¬

* * *

Capitulo 7

La escuela parecía zona de roja, todos nos observaban como ayer, solo que ahora ni siquiera se preocupaban en disimular, la chica ojiperla a mi lado la sentía cada vez mas cohibida, gire un poco mi cabeza Neji parecía indiferente, Sasuke desprendía aura asesina por todo su ser me estremecí, junte toda mi confianza que para ser sincera no es mucha, tengo baja autoestima, pero milagrosamente me sentía con valor hoy.

Al entrar todos nos seguían con la mirada, Ino nos ignoraba observando por la ventana junto con su amigo flojo Shikamaru, Naruto me observaba fijamente con bastante descaro, lo ignore me ponía nerviosa, busque a Tenten hasta que la encontré al fondo de la clase con la mirada perdida, senté a Hinata con Naruto y fui hacia mi amiga.

Hola, cosa rara- me senté a su lado sonriendo

Hola-murmuro sin quejarse de mi saludo

Durante toda la clase estuvo seca, seria y distante, así que volví a mi pregunta de siempre ¿QUÉ HICE AHORA?, intente sacarle platica pero me ignoraba o solo decía monosílabos, en clase de historia le suplicaba ayuda a su primo Kiba con la mirada, pero incluso a el ignoro, eso ya era demasiado, al terminar la cuarta clase, se fue como si nada la busque por todas partes, hasta que la encontré en los baños, estaba recargada en la pared y observaba como cerraba la puerta con recelo.

¿Quién eres?-me dijo y yo no comprendía

¿Quién soy? Soy yo Sakura, tu amiga- le dije confusa

¡No! Tu no puedes ser mi amiga!!!! ¿Que pasa contigo? Tuve que enterarme por chicas de tercero, que no conozco que tenias un romance con Sasuke ¡ESO TE PARECE JUSTO!- estaba al borde de la histeria- No se quien eres ¡te veo y no se quien eres! Me doy cuenta que no te conozco, eres mi mejor amiga y no se nada de ti, tus sueños ,esperanzas, tus secretos, quien te gusta, nada ¡¡¡¡ no se nada!!!!-rompió a llorar tenia razón yo jamás la avía visto llorar y frente a ella a 1 metro de distancia me derrumbe, las lagrimas salían solas, me dolía tanto la razón en sus palabras y aun mas porque yo nunca quise contarle nada, su dolor era mi culpa.

El tiempo paso indefinido, le debía tanto, ni siquiera tenia derecho a llorar, limpie mi rostro decidí hablar.

No traicione a Ino, e echo cosas bajas pero eso nunca- Tenten levanto la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos chocolate ahora estaban rojos –siempre me a gustado Sasuke, lo amo aun, cuando rompía con Ino era inmensamente feliz, porque volvía a fijarse en mi, a veces intentaba sabotearla, pero desistía, sabia que no tenia posibilidad, pero....... ayer dormí con Sasuke dos veces- confesé sonrojada- ese fue mi primer contacto con el de esa forma

Que fácil eres- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara triste- pero estas enamorada es comprensible- se encogió de hombros

Ha!- **-auch! Tiene razón soy una facilonaO_____O**-

Aprovechando en momento sincero ¿qué paso con Naruto?-

...- me quede helada talvez era el momento de decirle a alguien – hace un año cuando encontré a Sasuke y a Ino yo..... yo me acosté con Naruto – lo dije y suspire

todo encaja, ¿lo hiciste por despecho?- pregunto

siento que no, aunque probablemente se vea así, estaba confundida, yo quiero mucho a Naruto- las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro- enserio.. yo quería amarlo, quería sentir que alguien me amaba, mi madre entro en una depresión tan grande cuando papa murió, lo necesitábamos tanto- mi vos se iba- mi madre apenas lo acaba de superar hace unos meses, Naruto me amaba, deseaba que alguien me mirara como una chica, Naruto lo hizo....- el llanto no me dejo seguir Tenten estaba abrazándome

shhhh! Esta bien sentirse sola, yo lo hice, Naruto aun te ama y seguro te perdonara-

¿co...como...?-alcance a decir

lo supuse, el no se a perdonado y tu tampoco podrás si no hablan, respecto a Sasuke ahora no es el momento saku ¿entiendes? tenemos que arreglar este caos-

¿tenemos?-pregunte ya mas calmada

claro, yo tampoco fui una amiga muy presente, no supe estar hay, pienso ayudarte- nos levantamos juntas y limpio las lagrimas en mis ojos- por cierto me gusta Neji Hiuuga-dijo sonriendo, estaba tan sorprendida que no dije nada mas.

En el descanso nos reunimos con todos, o la mayoría, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, lee, y Shino, cuando llegamos todos parecieron callarse, seguro hablaban de nosotras y nuestra "pequeña" pelea.

Ya se reconciliaron- dijo Kiba sonriendo

¡si!- dijimos al uníson

estuviste llorando- Sasuke no avía dejado de mirarme en ningún momento, realmente debía verme mal, después de todo fui la que mas lloro Tenten me apretó un poco la mano

si, pero ya todo esta bien- dije sonriendo lo mas que pude

Gaara mi amor pastelito de caramelo me compras una soda- Tenten hizo sus gestos mas coquetos, de echo eso era normal lo hacia para molestar al pelirrojo, yo me fije en la reacción de Neji y oculto en su disimulo pude ver algo de enojo.

Deja de hacer eso- contesto el Gaara con su voz fantasmal

Plis!!- pestañeo y nadie podía aguantar la risa

Voy- dijo y se fue

Gracias Gaara-kun!!!!!!!!!!!- la castaña sonreía animosamente desprendiendo dulzura- ahora quienes nos acompañan a comprar las cosas de la fiesta-

Al final terminamos Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto y Lee **–ese se colo¬¬-**

Y esto, y esto y mas de esto- Lee, Tenten y Naruto echaban de todo, mientras yo sacaba todo lo que estaba de mas.

Ya estábamos en caja y revisábamos si faltaba algo.

¿Quien va por los vasos?-dijo Kiba con Akamaru escondido en su chamarra (no dejan entrar perros en el súper mercado)

yo voy- Sasuke me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia adentro

bien- escuche decir a alguien a lo lejos

caminamos un poco hasta que llegamos a los cubiertos, buscaba los vasos cuando Sasuke me acorralo y sentía su aliento en mi cuello.

¿Y bien?-

Sasuke.... aquí no- sentía sus labios en mi piel- por...favor- se separo un poco de mi para poder voltearme

Hmp!-

.....- mis mejillas ardían

¿no tenias algo que decirme?- sonaba desesperado

yo... tu y yo... creo que no podemos ..... tener una relación.... es muy pron..to-estaba muy nerviosa y el seguía pegado a mi

¿eso crees?- me penetraba con la mirada

eeess lo mejjjooor- mi voz temblaba se separo un poco de mi – Sasuke-kun gracias por entender- sin darme cuenta ya tenia los labios de Sasuke pegados a los míos, hundió su lengua en mi boca, intente moverme pero me tenia inmovilizada, lo hacia con brusquedad, me lastimaba, al soltarme sentía mis labios hinchados y lagrimas corrían por mi rostro- me lastimaste

Tu también-apretó mi rostro con su mano y me dio un rápido beso brusco- eres mía aunque los demás no lo sepan- extendió un brazo y saco los bazos, note lo molesto de su voz, se fue sin decir nada, me dolía mucho en pecho, pero tenia que hacer las cosas bien, limpie mi rostro y volví con los demás.

* * *

reviewss!!! plissssssssss!!! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece( ya quisiera seria millonaria xD) es obra de Masashi kishimoto .

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

Me tarde no me manten, la kince, luego escuela y .................... muchas cosas xD

* * *

Capi 8

Que paso?- pregunto Kiba curioso, tratando de que Akamaru no saliera de su chamarra

Nada...... me llamo mi.... mmm tía quiere que le ayude aaaa lavar ... la cama, si la cama!!! Adiós!!- salí con paso rápido, me sentía nerviosa al tener la mirada inquisidora de todos me ven hora, juraría que me ven peor "ir a lavar la cama con mi tía" ¿que es eso? XD

Prácticamente corrí a mi casa, esquivando carros, casi me quedo sin dedos al contar a todos los carros que casi me atropellan, al llegar a mi casa me dispuse a buscar las llaves en mi bolsa pero..... ¡deje la bolsa en el carro de Sasuke! Debimos de irnos en el de Hinata o Naruto, **-estoy maldita- **busque la llave extra en el marco de la puerta, entre en silencio lo menos que quería ahora era encontrarme con mi madre.

Bienvenida- la voz fina y aguda de mi madre se escucho por toda la habitación con sonido mas bien tétrico, -**y con sonido de los locos addams de fondo-**(ok no?? U.U)

Hola mama- conteste tratando de regular mi respiración disimuladamente

Encendió la luz de la lámpara, pude verla mejor sentada en el sillón de la sala, sus piernas cruzadas, sus manos finas y blancas sobre su regazo, su cabello rojo larga hasta sus caderas, me miraba con el ceño fruncido y la expresión cansada.

Huuumm- suspiro seria- Sakura, ¡¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza niña?¡ me tenias con el alma en un hilo, no sabia donde estabas talvez pudiste haber amanecido tirada en un callejón, yo trato de tenerte confianza y desapareces, si no hubiera sido por Hinata-chan que me hablo ya estuviera muerta de un ataque ¡¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?!- su expresión cansada se volvió histérica, **-si hubiera entrado por la ventana me hubiera ahorrado esto- **

Lo siento yo.... espera ¿Hinata te hablo?-estaba sorprendida ella no me había dicho

A si me hablo como a las 8, me dijo que te quedarías en su casa- ya estaba de pie e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia – ¡¡¡pero fueron las 5 horas mas agónicas de mi vida!!!- fingió llanto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas falsas

¿Por eso todo este drama?- dije con los ojos entre abiertos

si- dijo desconcertada

la escena sacada de película de terror, tus gritos histéricos y el llanto falso- me estaba empezando a enojar

si, ¡¡querías mas!!- puso los brazos en sus caderas molesta- también iba a traer a un policía que te dijera los peligros de andar por hay de noche, pero eso seria demasiado- puso una mano en su barbilla pensativa

mama eres increíble- me sentía agotada, aproveche la distracción de mi mama y subí evitando hacer ruido **–mi mama me roba protagonismo, deberíamos de eliminarla- **(por ahora es necesaria )

Antes de dormir de dispuse a hacer una ultima cosa, si quería que Sasuke dejara de estar enojado conmigo, tengo que hablar con Naruto en privado, invitarlo a mi casa seria demasiado, el sábado estoy sola en casa todo el día, si voy a su casa me encontrare con ese abuelo suyo pervertido y calenturiento, es mas seguro quedarme aquí con el, tengo sueño iré a su casa, no pasa nada.

Tuve que tomar dos trenes y caminar casi 1 kilómetro, pero al fin llegue, porque tiene que vivir tan lejos ese pelos tiesos amarillos (xD)toque la puerta y escuche a Naruto contestándome un _-hay voy_- y después de eso mucho escándalo.

La puerta se abrió torpemente, Naruto salió pateando algo que no alcance a ver, estaba agitado y desarreglado.

Interrumpo algo-lo observe de arriba a bajo tratando de sonar seria

No Sakura- chan es que....-

Un niño de aproximadamente 9 años, tez clara, ojos y cabellos castaños largo en punta salió.

Hey tu jefe es injusto yo quiero ser terminator(estaban jugando un videojuego xD)- se fijo en mi, me miraba muy fijo- esa es tu novio verdad, no pierdes el tiempo el abuelo estará orgulloso-le esta guiñando el ojo y dándole codazos, mala influencia de es viejo

Hey Konohamaru, metete y deja de molestar- empujo al niño a dentro entre gritos e insultos, no podía dejar de reír, cerro la puerta y le echo seguro –perdón, es un niño molesto a veces- yo seguía riendo

Esta bien- trataba de apagar mis risas con mi mano, me miro y se veía frustrado, limpie mis lagrimas y cuando volví a verlo había sacado un cigarrillo de su pantalón, se dispuso a prenderlo cuando se lo quite- fumar es malo ¡sabias! ¿desde cuando lo haces?-deje de reírme ahora estaba molesta

Si lo se y solo fumo cuando me siento frustrado- saco otro y lo encendió quise quitárselo pero se volteo y se sentó

Tu primo no es tan molesto para causarte frustración, es solo un niño- suspire y me senté a su lado- trata de tirar el humo a otro lado

Eso ago, y mi primo no me causa frustración-

Entonces- quería distraerlo para quitárselo

Tu lo haces- me tomo desprevenida- cuando te ríes

¿Porque? No me puedo reír-

si, pero me molesta porque siento que ríes de mi-exhalo humo

.......- me quede sin palabras- no me rió de ti, algunas veces es.... es que eres muy gracioso, haces muchas idioteces y de eso me rió-le dije sonriendo

soy el payaso personal de todos-

Naruto no lo tomes así, todos hacemos idioteces la diferencia entro lo que hacen los demás y tu es que tu le vez el punto bueno eres optimista-lo dije tan alto que parecían gritos

Si fuera tan serio como Sasuke me querrías- porque saca el tema de Sasuke ahora, estaba a punto de sacar otro, lo saque primero y lo rompí en miles de trozos

En primer lugar, Sasuke es Sasuke y lo quiero por como es porque veo sus defectos y virtudes, créeme tiene millones de defectos, pero amo cada uno de ellos, tu Naruto eres diferente, eres especial tienes incluso mas virtudes que Sasuke si yo pudiera elegir enamorarme seria de ti!! Tira esas porquerías y en primer lugar ¿donde las conseguiste?-me pare molesta quería matarlo, pero debía calmarme, el estrés me dejara calva

Estoy harto de que me digas eso, de que me sirve tener mas virtudes, ser mejor persona ¡¿DEQUE ME SIRVE AMARTE TANTO SI EL TE TIENE?! Te mostrare otro defecto de tu amado Sasuke esto me lo dio el, me arrogo la caja de cigarrillos, que agarre con torpeza – no los necesito, ni tampoco a ti- se levanto iba a entrar, intente detenerlo pero mi voz no salía, lo alcance con mi mano y lo jale hacia mi cayo de rodillas enfrente de mi

¿No me necesitas?-pregunte

No-su voz fue seria y terminante

¿Me odias?- esperaba que contestara que no pero yo sabia que era mejor que me odiara

..... lograre hacerlo-se levanto y yo le seguí

bien- tenia mi cabeza baja, la subí y dije lo que se me hizo mejor- espero que tengas suerte, perdón las molestias Uzumaki-san- le dedique una ultima sonrisa y me fui al lugar donde menos debería ir, pero acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo, que probablemente me mintió para autoprotegerse o talvez para no hacerme sentir tan mal, solo el sabe.

* * *

este capi lo odie, no se no me gusto pero bueno me salio del

cada vez mas narusaku xD

lo cambiare ya veran ^^

esque yo tengo a Sasuke-kun ocupado Xp ok no xD

reviewss!!! plissssssssss!!! :3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece( ya quisiera seria millonaria xD) es obra de Masashi kishimoto .

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

Lo se no me los meresco me tarde horrores, podran perdonar algun dia a esta floja escritora T-T

espero que si xD

weno sin mas aqui va el capi que igual me quedo 2, 3 u.u

no se la mayoria de veces no me gustan xD

pero va dedicado a mi fan ;D

* * *

Capi 9

Tome un taxi hasta su casa, no vasta decir que era el barrio mas lujoso de toda la zona, respiraba hondo tratando de controlar las lagrimas que no salían e intentar llorar me parecía tan falso, cerré los ojos un momento me encere en sus palabras tan poco sinceras tanto que las sentía reales y ahora el alivio me invadía, si Naruto me odiaba, se olvidaría de mi, entonces yo no me sentiría culpable por no corresponderle; me encere en esa mentira pero para mi era tan real que podía tocarla, solo me faltaba verlo para convencerme de que todo valdría la pena.

Estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento, buscando valor para tocar, si el seguía molesto no se que aria para no romperme frente a el; toque la puerta, una vez, dos veces, tres veces no me abría, la histeria se apoderaba de mi pero no salía ninguna lagrima, me deslice por la puerta y caí al piso; estaba frustrada golpeaba el piso bastante débilmente quería llorar incluso golpeaba mas fuerte sin obtener resultados, respire hondo recordé los cigarrillos en mi bolsa y deseaba comprobar si realmente te quitaban los nervios, bueno nada pasara si no lo intentaba saque uno mientras buscaba cerillos, las tenia por si los necesitaba, antes de que pudiera poner el fuego en el cigarro un fuerte viento lo apago, lo cual era muy ilógico estando en un lugar cerrado.

¿Desde cuando fumas?- la voz ronca de Sasuke sonó en el pasillo, traía unas bolsas probablemente de comida

Desde que tu lo haces- evitaba su mirada, sentía arder mi garganta

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto

.......-no conteste, realmente no quería decirle la razón y después de todo cual era la verdadera razón de estar aquí

Hmp-talvez esperaba que me quitara de su puerta, me levante sin mirarlo, me arrepentía de venir que iba a decirle **-que Naruto me mando al diablo porque le prohibí fumar, pero la verdadera razón oculta es porque te elegí sobre Naruto-** claro sin pensar en todas las preguntas que me aria después, pensaba moverme para que pasara, cuando puso sus brazos a cada lado cerrándome el paso, sentía el peso de su mirada que en vano trataba de esquivar.

¡mírame!- tomo mis hombros y me pego a la puerta, forzándome a verle, no se como ocurrió pero comencé a llorar, no podía detenerme sanita que me rompía, su sola mirada destruyo mi frágil burbuja, era de lo peor, lo sentía abrazándome, mis piernas flaquearon caí de rodillas y el junto a mi sin soltarme.

¿Qué paso?-susurro

......- no me salían las palabras de hecho no sabia que decir- Naruto- murmure me quedaba sin aire entre el llanto

No me dijo nada y yo tampoco, lo acompañe a dejar las cosas dentro y me llevo a mi casa, le pedí perdón, pero pareció no prestarme atención me sorprendió que no me pidiera mas explicación aunque después de todo el no habla mucho.

Llegamos a mi casa, mi mama no estaba Sasuke me siguió hasta mi habitacion sin decir nada, quedamos en medio de la habitación mirándonos el uno al otro, su mirada era distante en este momento seguro que debían de estar pasando muchas cosas por su mente, me sentía tan incomodo no sabia que debía hacer si sentarme y comenzar a hablar o seguir parada hay observándolo, justo antes de hacer cualquier cosa me tomo de la cintura apretándome a su cuerpo y me beso.

¿Te hizo llorar?- murmuro pegando su frente a la mía

.....- me quede helada, **-que debería decirle**- no quería mentirle, pero al final eso era todo lo que podría hacer además de omitir detalles –se acabo, ya no seremos mas amigos- dije lo mas tranquila que pude

¿Eso es todo?- pregunto impaciente

Es un resumen- murmure, tenia mis manos apretando sus brazos, lo solté un poco- debo admitir que me afecto mucho- di un ligero sollozo –podrías quedarte hoy a dormir- quería tenerlo cerca de mi un poco mas

¿Solo a dormir?- dijo levantando una ceja

si y deja de preguntar todo- su gesto me hizo reír, me jalo hacia la cama y se empezó a quitar la camisa- solo quiero dormir que haces- le dije medio molesta pero sonriendo

Quiero sentir tu piel no are nada-dijo serio, confiaba en el y sabia que hablaba enserio

Bien entonces, te ayudare un poco- me quite la blusa quedad solo con el sostén, el me miro haciendo un gesto negativo con su cabeza

Eso no me ayuda mucho, ¿puedo quitártelo?- estaba sonriendo y señalando mis pechos

Sasuke...... solo dormiremos ¿verdad?- dudaba un poco estaba cansada, quería sentir su cuerpo cerca de mi

Yo te dije eso y lo cumpliré- se acostó en la cama yo lo seguí no sin antes quitarme el sostén, me metí en las sabanas y lo abrase, el acariciaba mi cabello me sentía cansada estaba a punto de dormirme cuando lo escuche- Sabes.... eres la única razón para quedarme- murmuro quería contestar pero el sueño me domino.

A la mañana siguiente ya no estaba, eso me extraño un poco me hubiera gustado verlo al despertar, mañana seria la fiesta para la cual no tenia permiso, no estaba castigada solo que mi madre me dijo que no hiciera planes, además era en casa de Naruto así que tendría que conformarme con decirle a Gaara feliz cumpleaños el lunes y talvez le regalaría algo, le encantan las cosas dulces le aria galletas o algo así; lave mi cara y mis dientes, me cambie la ropa por unos jeans y una blusa que me quedaba un poco grande, tenia bastante flojera mama estaba acostada en el sillón viendo el noticiero.

Buenos días- salude con desganas

Hola amor, hay café en la cocina para que te despiertes un poco- contesto sonriendo

Fui por una taza de café y me senté con mi mama, eso hicimos toda la tarde hasta que me canse y subí a mi habitación quería hablar por teléfono a Sasuke para escuchar su voz.

Hmp- saludo desde la otra línea con voz ronca y cansada

Como me gustan tus saludos Sasuke-kun- conteste con sarcasmo

Que bien que te guste, ¿que haces a esta hora con el teléfono? cuelga y duérmete- dijo y yo me moleste bastante

¡¡¡¡Eres un grosero!!!! Yo que muy amable te llamo para saludar y tu me cortas el rollo- le dije bastante irritada, escuche un suspire por la otra línea

¿No sabes que hora es verdad?-

mmmmmm como las 11:00 p.m- dije pensativa

Son las 2 de la mañana señorita murciélago-contesto algo irritado, estaba bastante apenada **-¡¡¡me pase viendo la tele tanto tiempo!!!-**

Sasuke-kun perdóname no fue mi intención, es que..... veía la tele y paso el tiempo- dije nerviosa

No importa, ¿para que llamaste?- pregunto

Eeemmmmmm yo.... solo quería... escuchar tu voz- dije apenada

Así que era eso hummm, se que no puedes vivir sin mi-su voz sonaba mas alegre

¡¡¡No seas así!!!- estaba roja por sus palabras, intentare cambiar de tema- ¿iras a la fiesta mañana?- pregunte

Supongo ¿iras tu?-

No mi madre ya tiene planes y no tengo muchas ganas de ver a Naruto- le dije algo seria

¿Tan grande fue el problema? ¿que fue lo que te izo para afectarte así? - pregunto serio

....- me quede en shock no esperaba su pregunta, estaba comenzando a sentirme tan triste- hice algo malo y e cometido muchos errores, simplemente se canso de mi- algunas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas

No estés triste duérmete ya si yo haré lo mismo- su voz seguía siendo seria pero podía sentir algo de cariño en ellas

Si Sasuke-kun buenas noches- le dije mas tranquila

Duerme bien- dijo y ambos colgamos

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece( ya quisiera seria millonaria xD) es obra de Masashi kishimoto .

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

Lo se no me los meresco me tarde horrores, podran perdonar algun dia a esta floja escritora T-T

vacasiones siiiiii wiii!!

libertad !!!!! :D

naaa yo tengo k hacer en examen de mates para el lunes T_T

algien sabe como sacar las razones trigonometricas? 8-)

si saven me avisan xD

* * *

Capi 10

Eran las 4 de la mañana y aun seguiría dormida si no fuera por el fuerte sonido del telefono que retumbaba en mis tímpanos, pero estava demasiado a gusto para levantarme a contestar asi que decidi dejarlo sonar, total mi madre duerme como tabla y no se despierta hasta las 5, me revolvia en la cama por alguna rason no sesaba el molesto sonido, **-que podria ser tan importante para molestar tanto- **decidi rendirme, me levante con pereza **-por ahora el marcador era telefono 1 yo cero-**

Quien?-conteste irritada

Sakura soy tenten tienes que venir rapido al hospital privado del centro- hablaba alterada y con bastante dificultad

Paso algo? Tenten DIME!!!-un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, el sueño rapidamente se esfumo, rapidamente paso entre mis ojos la imagen de cada uno de mis amigos con los que seguramente estava Sasuke

Porfavor Sakura te contare luego- me colgo sin darme mayor información

No sabia que hacer, me quede congelada, con el telefono aun en mis manos, no podia respirar **–que rayos habia pasado-** tente un poco la cama e intente pararme mis pies no sentian el piso, me sentia mareada y con un ardor en mi garganta, tenia que moverme rapido tome un pantalón que estava tirado por hay me lo puse y baje como puede las escaleras, me puse las sandalias tiradas en la entrada, subi al auto de mi madre y me dirigi al hospital, en ningun momento me detuve a pensar en mi madre de la cual me encargaria luego por ahora solo queria librarme de esta angustia que me oprimia el pecho.

Al llegar estava lleno de autos, decidi no detenerme a buscar espacio me estacione en medio de la calle y sali corriendo al encuentro de tenten. En la entrada vi a uno que otro conocido la mayoria vomitando, fumando y uno que otro bebiendo, entre por el blanco pasillo buscando a mi amiga, a lo lejos podia ver a un grupo corri hacia ellos sin escuchar los regaños de las enfermeras que me pedian no correr en el pasillo, al acercarme vi que solo eran seis aparte de todo el escandalo alrededor, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Tenten y sorprendentemente Ino que me dedico una rapida mirada, el dolor de mi pecho se agudizo al no ver a Sasuke y a Naruto, tenia un mal presentimiento de esto.

Que paso?- alcanse a decir casi sin voz con la respiracion entre cortada, Tenten se acerco a mi y me jalo lejos de los demas.

Tienes que tranquilizar tu respiración.... uvo una pelea no es nada grave-hablaba demasiado lento para mi gusto, en vez de ayudarme me ponia mas nerviosa

HABLA YA!!!!!!!- grite histerica

Naruto y Sasuke pelearon, estavan muy ebrios y lego se sumaron mas y luego llego la policia no queria decirte hasta que todo se calmara....-

Que?!!!!- la interrumpi- cuanto tiempo a pasado, porque no me dijiste antes- estava furiosa asi que decidi dejarla, queria encontrar a Sasuke y si podia saber algo de Naruto- disculpe tiene información sobre Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto? Soy Sakura Haruno una amiga- le pregunte con fingida tranquilidad a la enfermera que me sonreia amablemente, se dio prisa ya que tenia cerca la información

Uchiha Sasuke tiene fractura de muñeca y algunos moretones y rasguños en el cuerpo, Uzumaki Naruto tiene fractura de dos costillas e igual mente presente moretones y rasguños- dijo con voz aguda y clara

Estan bien- murmure- puedo verlos?- pregunta mas tranquila deseaba verlos, **-A AMBOS-**

Lo siento en este momento presentan averiguaciones policiacas ya que algunos jóvenes presentava drogas en su organismo, solo pueden salir junto con sus tutores legales- dijo mas seria, **-acaso ellos estavan consumiendo!!-**

Disculpe ¿ellos consumieron drogas?-pregunte alarmada

No estoy autorizada para dar esa información- desidi confiar en ellos aun que ahora no sabia que pensar, ¿porque habian peleado?

Puedo ayudarle en algo mas?- pregunto la enfermera recuperando su amable sonrisa

Mmmm si... digame ya llego algun tutor legal?- no sabia que mas preguntar

Si, mire ese hombre del cabello largo y gris es el del joven Uzumaki y el del cabello gris en punta del joven Uchiha- dijo, estava sorprendida, no por ver al pervertido abuelo de Naruto Jiraiya-sama si no al otro **-¿qué hacia Kakashi-sensei?-**

Señorita ¿podria decirme desde cuando estan aqui?- pregunte impaciente

Como media hora- contesto amable

Sakura, ¿acaso te sacaron de la cama?-el hombre de cabellera gris en punta con una bufanda cubriéndole hasta la nariz (lo siento pero se vería muy ilógico que le cubriera el ojo ¿no creen? XD)

Algo haci, Kakashi-sensei ¿podria hacer algo para que me dejaran entrar?- le dije esperanzada

Lo siento sakura pero con trabajo me dejaron entrar a mi, ya que no soy el tutor legal le Sasuke tuve que llamar a sus tios de Osaka para que me otorgaran un permiso temporal-

Entiendo, ahora será su tutor, eso facilitara las cosas- dije con poco interes

Cierto, pero antes que nada ¿qué fue lo que realmente ocurrio?- pregunto serio y con un deje de preocupacion

Yo..... no lo se-murmure

Sakura!!!!- escuche una voz llamando y al girarme estava Ino en medio del pasillo llamándome- ¿vienes un momento?- tenia una sonrisa falsa pero esta vez no era para ocultar enojo, si no preocupación.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a ella, estava realmente sorprendida y si lo pensaba bien no podia haber un motivo bueno por el cual hablarme, caminos hasta la entrada, luego solo me miro figamente y suspiro ondo.

¿Sabes que me caes mal verdad?- la mire extrañada y asenti- pero ya no te odio, porque soy una persona madura y guardar rencor hace que te arruges mas rapido a si que solo tengo una pregunta para ti- volvi a asentir esperando su pregunta, estava muy sorprendida y su voz era tan calmada y pausada- ¿te acostaste con Sasuke antes o después de que terminaramos?- trage saliva antes de contestar

después-murmure

bien, te perdono-dijo con arrogancia- pero seguiras cayendome mal- tenia una enorme gota sobre mi frente -**eso era todo**- a si, devo decirte, Naruto le dijo todo-dijo mientras se alejaba, me quede en shock **-a que se referia con todo- **entre en cuenta rapidamente yo sabia que era el todo, y automáticamente supe la razon de la pelea, ambos eran de carácter fuerte, pero dado a que Sasuke es mas calculador, Naruto devio explotar primero, a si que Sasuke devia estar furioso conmigo

¿Que deveria hacer?- algunas lagrimas cruzaban mis mejillas, talvez el ya me odiaba, sentia una punzada en mi pecho y las lagrimas no sesaban, no podia soportar perderlos a ambos, me habia echo a la idea de que Naruto podria estar bien, pero yo se que sin Sasuke yo jamas podria estar bien, en ese momento deje de sentir el piso y lo ultimo que escuche fueron unos gritos, probablemente de una enfermera.

* * *

FELICES VACASIONES!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece( ya quisiera seria millonaria xD) es obra de Masashi kishimoto .

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

* * *

Capi 11

Mis párpados me pesaban y me costaba abrirlos, los abrí con lentitud ya que la luz me lastimaba, pude escuchar a mi madre decir que ya había despertado, moví mi cabeza con pereza era lo único que sentía, me dolía y punzaba constantemente, sentía a alguien moviéndome como tratando de despertarme de algún sueño, cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos pude ver a mi mama a mi lado algo asustada

Sakura estas bien, tuviste una baja de azúcar te inyectaron muchas cosas y no despertabas- su voz llegaba como un susurro atropellado y angustiado.

¿Tuve baja de azúcar?- pregunte aun adormilada

si además del susto, hay pobre niña porque no me avisaste- dijo mi mama mientras me abrazaba con ternura y las palabras de Ino cruzaron por mi mente

¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente

Bueno, algunos de tus amigos aun están aquí- dijo pensativa y despertó mi interés

¿Quiénes?- no pude evitar dar un ligero brinco

A bueno esta Tenten y su primo, Ino, un chico con cara de aburrimiento, el rarito que se viste de verde al que le gustabas y un sexy pelirrojo pero ahora están en la cafetería ¿quieres que les llame?- pregunto levantándose

NOO!- grite **–para ser honesta fue bastante exagerado-**

Segura que no el pelirrojo que esta hay es bastante atractivo, ¿tendrá novia?-dijo pensativa después de usar su tono pícaro

Mama, ya tengo novio, por ahora- murmure bastante bajo lo ultimo

Yo lo pedía para mí – dijo risueña

Mama-dije con una vena saltando en mi frente, después escuche un sonido sordo chocar contra la puerta, que se abrió automáticamente dejando caer a todos al suelo seguidos del doctor y Gaara que caminaron a paso pausado hasta llegar hasta donde yo estaba.

Hola Sakura ¿cómo te sientes?- saludo el doctor sin expresión

Bien ¿Puedo irme?- le dije algo irritada por su cara y porque acababa de recordar que odio los hospitales

Antes solo tengo que hablar contigo sobre tus hábitos alimenticios y el estrés que tienes- me di cuenta que no odiaba los hospitales si no a los doctore tan fríos y con poco tacto

No tengo problemas alimenticios como bien, y el estrés es normal a mi edad- dije algo arrogante

Si doc esta bien déjela ir- salió Kiba en mi defensa

Después de eso siguió todo un discurso sobre la alimentación donde incluso se me Acuso de padecer anorexia le seguí después un sermón y así paso una hora de mi vida, algunas cosas les preste atención ya que después de todo lo decía por mi bien y tome nota mental, pero la otra parte del tiempo pensé en que hacer cuando me dejara salir, traía mi misma ropa así que no habría necesidad de cambiarme, al salir del cuarto mi mama firmo unos papeles y nos fuimos todo juntos hacia fuera, mama y Tenten estaban a cada lado de mi seguido por lee que no para de preguntarme si necesitaba algo, Kiba le decía algo a Akamaru escondido en su chamarra aunque hiciera un calor horrible para ser las nueve de la mañana, Ino iba atrás con Shikamaru, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos talvez ya son pareja, eso talvez ayudo a que me hablara y atrás de todos venia Gaara que a pesar de ser su cumpleaños dudo que lo estuviera disfrutando, sin darme cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia él, todos se pararon a seguirme con la mirada, cuando me puse enfrente de el me esquivo y siguió caminando, lo mire molesta y camine a su lado, seguido por los demás mientras Tenten trataba de distraer a mi mama sin resultado.

Te agradezco que té ayas quedado, seguro tenias otras cosas que hacer- dije

No realmente- dijo con su voz monótona

De todas maneras te lo agradezco- ya habíamos llegado a la puerta y mi mama me esperaba en el auto junto con Tenten y Kiba, lo agarre del brazo para detenerlo y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla- Feliz cumpleaños Gaara – le dedique la mejor sonrisa posible y corrí a encontrarme con los demás.

Ya había pasado una hora, decido quedarme con Tenten un rato antes de ir a casa, ahora estamos una frente a la otra con el teléfono en medio de ambas.

¿Lo haces tu o lo ago yo?- dijo con su mirada clavada en mi

Yo quiero.. pero me da miedo-susurre

Lo peor que puede hacer es terminar contigo, así que es mejor saberlo de una vez, no derroches tu juventud- lo ultimo lo dijo con pose exagerada y con brillante sonrisa

...... pasas mucho tiempo con Gay-sensei- la observe de reojo y algo de miedo

Hay! Ya se me afecta-movió su cabeza de un lado a otro- tienes que hablar con él y será mejor en persona- suspiro

porque no mejor me suicido de una vez, puedo sentir su aura asesina desde aquí- murmure

oye seguro Ino dijo "todo" para intrigarte solo tuviste sexo con Naruto una vez y hace mucho, ya ni siquiera te habla- se acostó en la cama a un lado mío

Él es muy orgulloso, el solo hecho de no decirle ya es pecado mortal-cada vez me deprimía mas –hay que dejar que se le pase-

Si no vas te ira peoooor!!-canturreo

Sabes que me voy!-me levante y salí disparada ante la mirada burlona de mi amiga.

Termine en la casa de Sasuke sin darme cuenta, a pesar de que era muy tarde alrededor de las ocho, reuní todo el valor que tenia en ese momento y toque, nadie contesto ni se escucho sonido alguno, decidí que no me rendiría no vine hasta aquí a estas oras para que no me abra **–aunque tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo u-uU- **así que intente ver si esta abierta, gire lentamente el pomo (manija, cerradura, como le digan xD) para mi sorpresa estaba abierto, el nunca dejaba abierto y ahora que lo pensaba fue estúpido pensarlo (al parecer no tanto esta abierto ¬¬), pero ahora que esta abierto decidí aprovechar, entre lentamente al oscuro departamento, me llego un olor a tabaco y alcohol, cerré lentamente la puerta, creo que seria mejor que me anunciara así sabría que estoy aquí aunque decidí no prender ninguna luz.

Sasuke- kun soy yo- dije mas bajo de lo que quería, aunque suficiente para que escuchara

Me dirigí a su habitación talvez dormía, pero no deje de decir su nombre, abrí la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido entre a la oscura habitación, dirigí mi mirada a la cama desecha, no había nadie, aunque sentía una extraña aura, me acerque un poco mas, cuando sentí que me abrazaban por atrás con fuerza y una mano cubrió mi boca, me voy con desesperación tratando de záfame cuando escuche su voz.

Me buscabas Sakura-chan- susurro con voz ronca en mis oídos y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja

Sasuke-kun ¿qué haces?- le dije aun asustada por su agarre, me soltó un poco y pude voltearme

Nada solo juego, o solo el puede decirte Sakura-chan- me apretó mas fuerte contra si y me beso con brusquedad mordiendo mis labios e invadiendo con su legua cada rincón, lamiendo mis labios al final sabia igual que la casa a tabaco y alcohol -¡acaso el es el único con ese privilegio!- su voz subió de tono y comenzó a asustarme

No... es que, tu nunca me llamas así- murmure algo agitada por sus carisias descaradas a mis nalgas y piernas –Sasuke ¿qué ha...ce..s?- sus manos se movían sobre mi intimidad, escondida entre el pantalón y comenzó a desabrochar los botones – ah..ora no, Sasuke tenemos que.. AGH!- solté un gemido de dolor por la brusquedad con la que me tiro a la cama

¡Tu eres MIA es ero de que lo entiendas Sa-ku-ra!-dijo en mi oído mientras terminaba de quitarme el pantalón y prácticamente me arranco la blusa

Los besos eran asidos y bruscos, ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos, sus caricias quemaban y el no escucha mis suplicas, quería hablar con el, pero sin darme cuenta me convertí en blanco de su enojo, pero fui muy tonta para no predecir que algo así pasaría.

Sasuke para pporffavoor- mi voy temblaba y mis lagrimas corrían como ríos, se había desecho de toda su ropa y la mía, me sentía en llamas, el me apretaba con fuerza, mordía mi piel y dejaba moretones y chupetes por todos lados, intentaba alejarlo pero el estaba mucho mas fuerte que nunca, talvez era su odio hacia mi, o hacia Naruto, marcaba mi piel como si fuera ganado, sin importar cuantas veces le rogaba que parara o que me lastimaba, entonces tuve la absurda idea de que si solo esto lograba hacer que me perdonara, lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo, se que soy demasiado idiota y talvez peque de ingenua al creer que realmente me perdono, pero después de todo, lo necesito demasiado, desde el principio decidí regalarle mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi corazón, instintivamente lo abrase con fuerza y el paro por un momento mirándome con todo el odio que corría por su cuerpo.

Perdóname- le rogué una vez mas con un sollozo ahogado, volvió a besarme con mas suavidad pero sin dejar de ser brusco

Beso mi cuello y eso basto para que me arqueara y suspirara, se acomodo en mi y me penetro con embestidas lentas pero caricias rápidas y besos que quemaban de una forma cien veces mas placentera, las embestidas fueron cada vez mas rápidas, los jadeos y suspiros eran cada vez mas seguidos e irregulares, lo abrase con mas fuerza mientras revolvía sus cabellos, mientras el lamía mis pechos y los mordía dejándolos completamente duros, lo aparte un poco para poder besar su pecho, lentamente su fue acostando en la cama, besaba y lamía desde su vientre hasta cuello y movía mis caderas en movimientos circulares mientras apretaba mis pechos, mi boca se lleno de gemidos ahogados, sus gemidos roncos se apagaban sobre cualquier centímetro de mi piel a su alcance, me tiro a la cama para penetrarme por ultima vez mientras los dos llegábamos al clímax.

No creas que será tan fácil- dijo antes de tirarce a un lado de mi a abrazarme por la cintura- te faltaran muchas mas noches como estas- susurro, pero eso era suficiente para mi me iba a perdonar, solo eso necesito tenerlo a mi lado.

Gracias- murmure y me acomode entre sus brazos

* * *

NO ME ODIEN DEMASIADO T_T

3 de la mañana es us milagro sabia que se los devia u.u

si hay kejas recuerden la hora porfavor ¬¬

me muero de sueño T-T

FELICES VACASIONES!!!!!siguen siendo vacas T-T kiero volver a clases estoy tan cansada TT_TT


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece( ya quisiera seria millonaria xD) es obra de Masashi kishimoto .

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

* * *

Capi 12

Kyyyaaa!!!! ¿qué hora es?- grite histérica por todo el cuarto mientras revolvía todo buscando mi ropa

Es temprano, ¡duérmete!-lo escuche ordenarme mientras se escondían entre las sabanas

Estas loco, si vuelvo a hacer esto mi mama me matara!!- revolvía nerviosa el suelo hasta que encontré mis bragas bajo la cama- ¡aquí esta!- me las puse rápido y me dispuse a buscar lo demás cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y un reloj cayo a mi lado.

Solo son las 11:00 p.m ¡podrías dejar de ser tan escandalosa!- grito molesto y volvió a taparse

¡Y tu podrías dejar de ser tan amargado!- le grite con ganas, como hace mucho que no lo hacia, asomo la cabeza por las sabanas y me miro con su sonrisa de lado

Lo lamento pero no hay devoluciones por defecto de fabrica- su pelo revuelto y su torso ahora descubierto, lo hacían ver condenadamente sexy, pero no le mostraría su efecto en mi

Échale la culpa a la fabrica- le voltee la cara y seguí cambiándome.

No te iras- dijo serio en tono molesto

¿Por qué no?- le dije mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados, solo me faltaba ponerme la blusa e ir por mis zapatos, pero decidí esperar su respuesta.

Quiero hablar contigo-su tono era sombrío así que decidí tomarlo con calma

Estamos hablando- dije con voz segura, obviamente fingida

Me sentía como una niña apunto de ser regañaba, por instinto me acerque a la cama y me senté a su lado, esperando mi castigo, con la mayor tranquilidad que se podía.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- su voz sonó monótona, me sorprendió su pregunta, aunque era lo mas obvio, saber el porque, aunque de mis labios no salió una respuesta

¿por qué Ino?- murmure, el entre cerro los ojos y suspiro

yo pregunte primero-

si, y te contestare cuando me respondas, ya que de hay va todo- dije en un tono mas elevado de lo normal

se inclino hacia delante, abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche y saco un cigarrillo, me extendió la calla, yo negué con la cabeza y la arrojo a un lado, lo encendió ante mi mirada acusadora, soltó un poco de humo y fijo su mirada en mi.

Porque eras mi amiga y estabas prohibida-dijo con voz ronca

¿Y ahora que a cambiado?- lo observaba buscando alguna señal de mentira, sin resultado.

Que ahora no me importa- volvió a soltar el humo

¿Eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿porque Ino MI amiga?-dije lo mas seria posible remarcando la palabra mi

Porque no quería alejarme tanto de ti- su voz sonó suave y tan nítida que podía tocarla, pude sentir otro significada uno mas profundo, que no alcanzaba a entender, nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentía como una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo, aparte la mirada y vi la caja de cigarros tirada y recordé algo.

Sasuke-kun ¿consumiste drogas?- murmure rogando por que me escuchara sin tener que mirarlo

Hmp-lo dijo como susurro al viento, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, esta algo sorprendido, pero rápido volvió a adoptar su postura seria- No-lo dijo fuerte y con toda la seguridad del mundo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Porque me dijeron que los habían detenido por consumo y por eso tardaron mas en salir- dije tratando de sonar casual, como si hubiera confiado totalmente en sus palabras, así era, pero siempre había algo de duda.

Eran averiguaciones, circulo en la fiesta y atraparon a muchos, como estábamos peleado creyeron que estábamos drogados, algo borrachos nada mas- dijo tratando de restarle importancia- ¿Por qué Sakura, crees que me drogo?-me interrogo de forma acusatoria acorralándome al borde de la cama dejando su cigarro de lado, sentía su respiración chocar en mis labios.

Solo era una pregunta, estaba preocupada- mis labios temblaban a pesar de su respiración caliente

No tienes porque preocuparte, estoy limpio- murmuro en mi boca para luego besarme

Ya tengo que irme..- no pude continuar porque estaba sobre mi besando mi cuello- Sa..suke- kun yaaa- estaba apunto de ceder, cuando escuche el fuerte ruido de mi celular bajo la cama, Sasuke murmuro un _tsk_ y se aparto, sin que le dijera nada -moshi moshi- (es una forma de contestar en Japón)

Sakura donde estas?- su voz sonaba impaciente

Aaa- pensé decirle que con Tenten, pero por su voz era probable que ya la hubiera llamado – fui con Hinata a hacer un trabajo?- Sasuke solo levanto una ceja y soltó una risita

Ooo, si Tenten me dijo Que saliste, esta bien no hay problema- -**Tenten traidora**-gruñí molesta en mi interior- Vuelve ya, hay alguien que quiere verte!!!- su voz sonó mas risueña

Alguien ¿quién?-conteste tan emocionada que Sasuke volteo a verme con curiosidad

It's surprise!!- canturrio alegre y podía jurar que estaba brincando

Mama no me hagas esto!!-grite y empecé a brincar desesperada y emocionada- tell me!!!- grite y Sasuke comenzó a verme raro

Pues apúrate!!- colgó y me dejo con la palabra el la boca, me levante como rayo, revolví la mesa de noche, encontré mi blusa y me la puse

¿Ya te vas?- pregunto, mientras me seguía con la mirada

Era mi mamá, tenemos visitas del extranjero, no me quiso decir quien!!!- chille estresada

¿Así que por eso hablabas en ingles?-pregunto restándole importancia

Si, ¿quieres venir?-le pregunte de forma espontánea, la verdad me gustaría que viniera y que conociera mas a cualquier familiar que viniera

Hmp-se levanto y encamino al baño, eso debería ser un si, camine siguiendo sus pasos, mientras me desvestía, no importara tanto si me tardo unas horas mas.

* * *

NO ME ODIEN DEMASIADO T_T

la influenza se como mi vida!!

kiero salir, me deprime ver k tanta gente sufre tanto T-T

me tarde pork estoy deprimida u-u

entiendan xD

pero hoy vere a mi papa eso me anima ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece( ya quisiera seria millonaria xD) es obra de Masashi kishimoto .

Palabras en otros idiomas, personajes x etc. En cursiva

**Pensamientos profundos (inner) En negritas**

"resaltar algo" En comillas

(aclaraciones o si se me ocurre decir algo) En paréntesis

* * *

Capi 13

Llegamos bastante rápido Sasuke conducía como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras se reía para aterrarme mas, siquiera pude darme tiempo para pensar, cuando llegamos me quede agarrada al asiento tratando de regular mi respiración.

No seas exagerada, solo iba un poco rápido- se burlo de mi con su sonrisa arrogante

Eres de lo peor- murmure y salí temblando, para luego azotar con fuerza la puerta

El se volvió a reír por mi intento fallido por rescatar algo de valor, le di un golpe en el brazo, seguía sonriendo, levante mi puño para volverlo a golpearlo, tomo mi puño y me jalo para luego besarme, le correspondí a regañadientes. Un aire helado impacto sobre nosotros, seguidos de una risita, ambos nos apartamos sonrojados evitando ver a la puerta.

Valla que buen espectáculo-dijo una mujer con voz autoritaria, levante la cabeza y me encontré con...

Tia tsunade!!!!!!- corrí a abrazarla y ella me correspondió (no era lo que esperaban verdad ;D)

Con que de esto era de lo que me hablabas miyako(mama de sakura ;D)- miraba a Sasuke de arriba abajo, el solo sonreía de lado

Espera un segundo.. ¿mama le contaste?-la observe de reojo

Solo fue un poco- lo dijo restándole importancia y riendo nerviosa

Enserio?, hablo como perico, te recomiendo que si quieres guardar un secreto no se lo cuentes, todo California lo sabe- mi mamá la mato con la mirada

Es muy lindo- dijo una vocecita -pero da miedo- todos soltaron una risita, Sasuke frunció el seño

Ella es mi prima Megumi, tiene 8 años, Megumi el es Sasuke mi novio- que bien se sentía decir mi novio

Es un placer- le sonrió de la forma mas sexy posible

Kyyaaaa!!! Es tan cool- mi prima se prendió de su pierna y no lo soltó en toda la noche, hablamos sobre mi despistada madre, sobre que Megumi era un chicle, sobre mi enorme familia que según la amenaza de mi tía querrá venir, etc. Sasuke me ayudo a subir a Megumi a mi cuarto, luego lo acompañe a la puerta y se fue.

Sabes..? el se pondrá un poco triste al saber que su muñequita tiene novio-comento mi tía a mis espaldas y rápido supe de quien hablaba

No tiene porque, nunca hemos sido nada mas que amigos- conteste

Bueno, el querrá venir a verte, crees que cause problemas con el novio sexy, tiene cara de celoso-comento coqueta**- como lo supo O-O-**

No tiene motivos para celarme- le dije lo primero que me vino a la mente

Créeme los tendrá, buenas noches- dijo y se fue a la cocina – sonriendo burlesca -**pero que cruel eres tía T_T-**

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que mi amigo favorito en California podría hacer, ese pelirrojo de mirada penetrante y semblante vacio.

A la mañana siguiente

Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quiero jugar!!!!!! arriba- brincaba en mi cama y yo trataba de seguir durmiendo- levántate son las 7!!!!!!!!!!-

Que!!!!!!???- me levante de golpe, me quite a Megumi de enzima y corrí al baño

Después de mas o menos una hora salí corriendo a la sala ante la mirada de todas, tome mi mochila me acabe el jugo de naranja de mi prima y salí corriendo, llegue bastante agitada a la escuela y sorprendentemente muy temprano, **-maldita enana pelos de escoba - **

Camine por el pasillo para llegar a mi salón, la escuela estaba prácticamente bacía, me detuve en la puerta y escuche algunos ruidos que fácilmente reconocí, **-gente descarada debería hacerlo por lo menos cuando todos se vallan aunque yo no soy un buen ejemplo_____uU- **entreabrí un poco la puerta solo por curiosidad, estaban sobre el escritorio, pude ver una melena castaña -**Neji Hiuuga con mi amiga Tenten!!-** cerré la puerta y prácticamente corrí, **-¿desde cuando salían?– "**_creo que la curiosidad mato al gato"_

Respiraba entrecortadamente me senté en la escalera de los terceros saque el libro de historia y comencé a "leer" la lección que nos tocaba hoy, Tenten me dijo que le gustaba pero nunca que salían o solo será sexo?.

Mientras "leía" no paraba de recordar la escena que me hizo Tenten, cuando no le dije lo de Sasuke, estaba realmente furiosa, sorprendida y emocionada, pero ahora solo deseaba ahorcarla, hasta logro hacer que olvidara mis múltiples problemas, harte del libro después de unos minutos, la gente poco a poco iba llegando, decidí caminar hacia la entrada a ver si Sasuke o Hinata llegaban, mientras doblaba la esquina sentí el choque con alguien, retrocedí y me encontré con tres chicas de tercero, la que estaba frente a mi fácilmente la reconocí, una chica alta, pelirroja y con lentes, era Karin una de las muchas admiradoras de Sasuke.

Mira lo que trajo el gato, una frentona pelos de chicle- dijo con desprecio la pelirroja

No estoy para esto karin con permiso- la aparte y pase de ella, pero un jalón en mi cabello me detuvo

Oye estúpida quien te crees para hablarle a si a una superior- una _kogal_ pelos de zanahoria jalaba mi pelo creo que se llamaba Tayuya, intente soltarme pero me jalaba aun mas.

Vas a aprender a respetarme mocosa idiota- Karin se acercaba a mi dispuesta pegarme, con todas mis fuerzas la empuje, cayo al piso, pero la otra seguía jalándome el cabello, doble mi brazo me gire un poco y la golpe en la cara, mientras la tercera una rubia solo miraba, salí corriendo con lo mas rápido que pude sentí un jalón y quede contra la pared sentía que mi corazón se me salía.

Que te pasa?- escuche su voz profunda que me calmo un poco

Sasuke no me vuelvas a jalar así por favor- seguía muy nerviosa

Te jale porque corrías como loca ¿que paso?- insistió

Me encontré con unas idiotas de tercero, pero no paso nada...-

Quienes?- me aplasto mas contra la pared, se veía muy molesto

Nadie de importancia- ahora el me ponía nerviosa me penetraba con su mirada y me di cuenta que no me soltaría hasta que le dijera, suspire hondo –fue karin, ¿contento? – se quito de encima pero lo veía mas enojado que antes

Te lastimaron?- pregunto

No paso nada Sasuke, estoy bien, no te preocupes- lo tome de la mano y caminamos un poco hasta que tuve que preguntarle algo- ¿Sabes si Neji tiene novia o sale con alguien?- pregunte tratando de sonar casual

El nunca tiene novias, solo se divierte con cualquiera ¿por qué la pregunta?- me miraba de reojo

Nada es solo que....... realmente ni siquiera se porque pregunte- sonreí, aunque ahora mas que molesta estaba preocupada por mi amiga.

* * *

hay dios realmente

soy lo peor T-T

encerio aparte de que tenia que hacer todos los trabajos del bimestre

por la revision, tenia cosas extras discutir a cual prepa voy etc U_UU

tengo puros 10 y dos 9 y me creo ;D

hice a tayuya kogal o Gal como las conoscas

simpre e kerido hacer un personaje asi y aqui mi oportuninad, un breve resumen de lo k son,

son chicas que se broncean todo el cuerpo entre mas morenas mejor y usan maquillajes

muy claros en contraste :E

lamento no traerles un capitulo mas decente

pero si me esperaba a que llegara mas imaginacion

jamas acabo T-T

pero les tengo una genial noticia el proximo

capi sera mitad Sakura mitad Sasuke y adelantare un poko el

tiempo pork no avanzan u-uU

intentare subir pronto ^^

ojala me perdonen u-u

biie ^^


	14. Chapter 14

hola gente!! ^^

naruto no me pertenece, si fuera asi ahorita estaria con el :E

inner- eres una pervertida, el publico tiene suficiente con su mente cochina para que les des ideas ¬¬

claro que no las mentes de ahora son toda inocencia 8-)

inner- aja! que bueno que Naruto es obra de masashi kishimoto, por que si no fuera asi esta depravada los trairia desnudos, se enfermarian, les daria influenza y moririan ______T

claro que noo ¬¬ yo los tendria calientitos :E

inner- oh mi good!! que miedo me das o_O eres una maniaca pervertidora de la inocencia ______________U

yo no tengo la cualpa que estes en tus dias, deja de joderme ¬¬

inner- O-O sesupone que era privadoo waaaa!! T_T -se va corriendo y llorando

que dramatica ¬¬, que gusto estar aqui con ustedes otravez, ^^ no saben lo feliz que soy de poder continuar, porque me negaba a dejarlo a medias, entonces les dire mi secreto de inspiracion ;D lean un buen libro las ideas brotan aunque no tenga nada que ver con lo que lees yo termine el lunes un libro hermoso flores en el atico y me llego a lo profundo del alma T_T y ahora leo petalos al viento ^^

para que sepan que no fue tan en vano mi tardanza resientemente tenglo clases de redaccion y literatura, aun no me equivoco al escribir rapido, pero cuando checo el texto se corregirlo y estoy practicando esto con cuentos infantiles que me gusta hacer ^^ hize uno asi o mas sin sentido y mi primita lo amo ahora quiere que se lo cuente siempre ¬¬ " la princesa de galleta" xD es medio tragico pero es para masomenos niños de 3 a 5 años y esta en venta en su papeleria mas cercana ;D (jajaajajaajaj quin sabe talvez algun dia^^) bueno ya les dejo la historia bie bie y nos bemos abajo ;D.

* * *

**Capi 14**

Ya habia pasado masomenos 3 meses y para variar todo comenzaba a empeorar, mi mayor temor Sasuke se alejaba de mi, se hiba con gente desconocida para mi, aveces no sabia de el en dias, cada vez era mas distante, el dolor el miedo y la angustia comenzaba a reflejarce en mi salud y apariencia, no podia comer la comida me dava asco repulsion mas bien, nisiquiera necesitava provarla, el olor era suficiente para lograrme una nueva visita al baño, yo era el sueño de toda modelo, delgada en exeso, palida como vampiro, ino estupidamente en un intento de bromear dijo que desiaria tener mi cuerpo, pero que tonta podria llegar a ser mi amiga, pero si en realidad lo queria con gusto se lo dava, ya no me hacia falta,¡odiba cada parte de mi!, claro habia olvidado mencionar mi reciente hostilidad asia todo el que intentara hablarme o simplemente lo ignoraba, que para personas como ino y karin, que cada vez me molestava mas, pisoteando una y otra vez mi ya fragil autoestima, para gente asi ser ignorada era la muerte.

Tenten otra de mis preocupaciones, todo parecia irle bien en su mundillo de mentira, con su bello y complaciente amante escondido, me llenaba de envidia y celos sentimientos que jamas deveria sentir una amiga, deveria ser feliz por ella pero solo logre perdonarle su aun engaño como ella lo hizo conmigo.

Naruto era asunto aparte, tuvimos una discucion hace almenos mes y medio, nos gritamos como nunca lo hicimos incluso lloramos yo llore por el, por mi, por lo que fuimos y lo que pudimos ser, por el tiempo que jamas volvera. Yo lo perdone ¡por dios que lo hize! porque el se lo merecia, yo no, no merecia su perdon juge con el, con su cariño, con su eterno amor que me envolvia en el infierno cada vez que observava sus hermosos ojos azules, asi que decidi no mirarlo mas, entonces me empeze a quedar sola, justo como lo merecia.

Y tambien increiblemente contava con algien con el que jamas pense contar Gaara no Sabaku, un dia en el techo de la escuela me encontro y se sento a mi lado, el parecia tener un iman para mi dolor simpre estava ahi cuando lo necesitava, el me distraia de mi dolor con sus tristes historias de su niñez y me hacia reir con sus bromas abeces me resultava increiblemente infantil, tras esa fachada de chico malo, habia un alma dulce y torturada, una vez le pregunte por hacia tanto por mi, porque el interes, entonces se rio y me llamo hechizera, dijo que tenia la habilidad de probocar interes en los hombres, pero era algo sutil, era mi voz, mis rozes, mi ahora escasa sonrisa y sumo algo que en ese momento no me esperaba, mi "fragilidad", me habia trasformado de una mujer fuerte a una pequena y tasiturna niña vulnerable. Entonces pense, ¿era cierto? Lo habia hechizado, al igual que a naruto y a Sasuke, mi poder se estava desbaneciendo junto con el efecto, entonces el terror me invadio y la verdad me golpeo violentamente, el tambien se iria me dejaria, si eso pasaba,si alguien medejase de nuevo, me destrozaria, moriria lo poco que quedava en mi, me destruiria, como auntoreflejo me aferre a el como la niña en la que me habia convertido y sollozando le pedi que no se fuera y el solo me dijo que se iria el dia en que yo se lo pidiera, no podia imaginarme pidiendole eso, el se habia vuelto otra extencion de mi cuerpo, lo necesitava para no morir, como una planta que se le priva del sol y solo le queda el agua, yo me abia aferrado a el como si fuera la ultima esperanza.

Mientras estabamoz hay abrazados senti la sensacion que tan acostubrada me tenia, el deso de bomitar, lo sentia en la boca del estomago, lo aparte y le dije con señas lo que pasaba, el hizo una mueca de preocupacion y dijo algo que no entendi.

Corri a los baños de los superiores que eran los mas sercanos, entre en el baño abri un cobiculo me acerque al inodoro y vomite lo poco que tenia en el estomago, la rabia siempre segia despues de esto, yo queria alimentarme queria estar fuerte pero desde hace tres semanas mi estomago me traicionava, incluso mi cuerpo estava en mi contra, me lave los dientes con pasta dental que guardava en una bolsita porque odiava la sensacion del bomito en mi boca, sali buscando a garaa con la mirada, talvez vendria por mi, pero para mi sorpresa entontre a mi objeto de tortura personal, el se veia mas amenazante, mas cruel y me clavava sus ojos negros como cuchillas, yo tan pequeña y fragil como me habia vuelto le rogaba con la mirada que esta vez me dejara ir, porque yo sabia que hacia frente a mi, venia poseer mi cuerpo, lo consintiera yo o no, y ese piso completamente vasio por una escurcion que realizaban sus ocupantes para mi desgracia y su suerte, a el ya no le inpoartava yo ni lo que sentia pero me somprendia el echo de que aun deseeara mi cuerpo de papel, se hacerco a mi y me di cuenta que aunque me incara y rogara el no sederia, el venia por lo queria y no se llevaria menos, roso mu cuello con sus labios su dulce tortura era lenta, etonces percibio mi saliento y mi barbilla aun humeda, se apropio de mi boca y yo inevitablemente cedi ante su pasion, me estava deborando cual lobo feroz, se separo de mi tan agitado como yo, en ese momento mi blusa ya estava desabrochada al igual que nuestros pantalones y el ya habia recorrido descaradamente mi piel, entonces me dijo al oido.

menta- siseo y yo temble- acaso isiste algo susio que necesitaras limpiar- dijo con burla, el sabia que no pero le gustaba lastmarme, no se como logro cambiar tanto, de amarme sin control a la irresistible necesidad de hacerme sufrir, entonces me vino a la mente la idea que tanto rondo por mi mente, era su venganza, era esto y no lo que dijo que seria, pero que tonta e ingenua podia ser yo, encerrada en mi dolor pensando solo en mi.

Vomite- le solte con fingido valor el iso una mueca... ¿molesta?.

Que intentas hacer ¿morirte idiota? Dudo que tengas algo que puedas vomitar- ya me habia soltado pero segia apretada entre l_a espada y la pared._

Ya no- dije hostil, la fuerza me volvio momentaneamente, pero como vino se fue, porque me apreto mas y solte u quejido.

Deja de hacerlo- dijo en tono amenasante y me rei por dentro, yo tambien lo deseaba.

Cres que lo ago aproposito, ¡pues te quivocas! No te dare el gusto de morirme- otra vez mi mente me domino, y senti su furia contra mi, pero no me lastimo solo me solto, me miro largamente y me dijo.

Estas enferma, ve al medico- y sin mas se fue, nisiquiera intento contradecirme, entonces me acurruque en el suelo a llorar el no podia acercarse a mi una vez sin provocarme llanto.

Garaa me encio un mensaje preguntandome donde estava y le dije que iria a casa, pero me quede en la escuela merodeando un rato por el jardin, me acoste a la sombra de un arbol y pense seriamente en obedecer a Sasuke, porque podria estar enferma de gravedad, lo mio no era normal y aun no deseaba la muerte, porque aun me faltaban tantas cosas por hacer, yo no tenia un sueño en particular solo una mente llena de dudas, pero estava aquí sobre el mundo, por algun motibo, mi dever era encontrarlo.

Ya habia pasado masomenos 1 hora y parecia que observava el pasto crecer, ese lugar era el mas alejado de la escuela casi nadie iva hay y menos a tales horas, por lo general todos se hivan lo mas rapido que podian, pero a lo lejos escuche voces mas bien gritos, tan confiados estavan como para gritar, no me llamo la atencio al parecer estavan lo suficientemente lejos para no verme y entonces escuche algo que activo mis sentidos.

Porfavor tenten mantenlo en secreto- la vocecita suplicante y atropellada me sono conocida talvez ¿Hinata? Y obiamente la otra era tenten.

No puedo, tienes que abrir los ojos, el no te ama, jamas lo ara, no te as dado cuenta, la sige observando como si deseara comercela a besos y acaso no es la cuarta vez que lo hacen el la nombro a ella a Sakura- grito histerica y yo me horrorize, ¿de quien hablaban? Yo jamas capte miradas acaso tan alejada y encerrada estava en mi mundo.

Naruto me pidio perdon,¡es muy dificil olvidarte de alguien que esta presente todo el tiempo!- se justifico, pero que rapido se disipaban mis dudas naruto usaba a Hinata para olvidarme y ella lo amaba intensamente, me parecia ilogico que no me diera cuenta y a la vez tan obio, era _mi maldita burbuja._

Hinata eres tan ingenua, el la busca y creme no es tarea facil- despues ya no escuche mas discociones sino un sollozo en la lejania, me parecia tan triste el hecho de que sin darme cuerta causaba dolor ajeno, y otra vez me undi en mi tristeza.

Llege a mi casa con desganaz, sin buscar a mi madre como antes, odiaba ver su mirada de preocupasion al verme, entonces volvia a sentirme miserable, en mi puerta encontre una gran nota que decia "revisa tu correo te llegara un mensaje del extranjero" yo sabia de quien era, constantemente hablaba con mi amigo de la infancia, el asistia a una universidad en inglaterra por eso no habia podido venir y lo agradeci, odiaria verme asi y cada vez que me preguntava sobre, salud, amigos, mama y con desganas de su parte novio yo solo le decia bien y el se conformava unas veces y otras no, abri el correo y busque su mensaje y decia "Hola pinky, -era su apodo infantil, no por el cabello si no por la caricatura_ pinky y cerebro- _creo que el plan para conquistar el mundo ya no tendra que esperar, se hacercan las vacasiones, harriba el animo ya podras verme a mi y a mi gran cabezota como dices tu, tengo tiempo reducido asique cuidate de ese novio tuyo y si te toca un pelo lo mato ¬¬.

bueno las clases de arte no son faciles asi que no podre entretenerte mucho,

te quiere tu amigo...

Sasori."

Sonrei aun tan ocupado como estava, se dedicaba a tontear conmigo.

Despues de un rato baje a comer algo rogando que esta vez mi cuerpo no lo regresara, y me acoste a dormir murmurando antes para mi un _buenas noches. _

_

* * *

_

ustedes diran que enfadosa todavia que nos tuvo ahi arriba quiere segirle abajo ¬¬

pues no xD

kisiera pero no _U

solo les dire algo mas...

me darian un review?? me cren digna de su tiempo una vez mas ^^

espero que si xD


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

Hoy tuve un sueño bastante extraño y sin sentido, una pelota roja revotando en lo que parece ser un parque, por lo general solía olvidarme de los sueños al despertar pero este sueño renovaba en mi mente mientras devoraba mi desayuno, ¡oh por dios! Estaba comiendo unos brounies de chocolate como si no hubiera mañana y al buscar a mi madre la encontré mirándome fascinada incluso creí que lloraría, porque cualquier olor fuerte o dulce me causaba vomito y ahora parecía lo más normal del mundo, mire el plato con los deliciosos panes esperando alguna reacción, pero nada, no podía negar que eso me había alegrado la mañana, tal vez no tendría que ir al doctor después de todo, después del "milagro" mi madre beso mi frente y se fue, era viernes y hoy era uno de los días en que podía meter las manos al fuego apostando que Sasuke no vendría, su horario era así, lunes si le entraban ganas, martes algunas veces lo veía fuera de la escuela, los miércoles venia a torturarme, jueves por lo general faltaba y si venía como el caso de ayer era solo un rato a veces ni lo veía y viernes como dije nunca venia, el fin de semana se aparecía por la noche en mi casa invariablemente, pero hoy estaba disfrutando al máximo mi repentina salud, comprando por el camino todo lo que se me antojase, que era bastante, incluso me veía menos pálida según me dijo TenTen, después la note nerviosa y recordé su charla con Hinata, no sé porque me tocaba siempre la mala suerte de estar en el momento preciso viendo o escuchando lo que no debería, tal vez ella se tensaba ante la causante del dolor de su nueva mejor amiga, pero ni el hecho de que me cambiara podría amargar el chocolate que saboreaba, me despedí y decidí buscar a Garaa para compartirle mi felicidad, pero no lo encontraba y faltaba poco para que iniciaran las clases, comenzó a desesperarme y mi gire para hablar con los chicos tras de mí que mantenían una conversación muy divertida, eran Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee y Naruto, no preste atención al último, me dirigí a Lee.

-Lee ¿no has visto a Garaa?- pregunte

-Dijo que no vendría, seguro tuvo algún problema- Naruto hablo quitándole las palabras de la boca a Lee y me observo como si buscara alguna reacción diferente a la que tenia, me di cuenta por su expresión.

-Gracias- comencé a caminar hacia el salón pero su voz me detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Quieres que te lleve?- pregunto.

-Si, gracias- sabía que podría causarme problemas con Sasuke, incluso con mis "amigas" pero no podía darme el lujo de rechazar amistades y la amistad de Naruto es irremplazable.

Hoy comí con Lee y Kiba, ambos me sacaron si no son mil sonrisas no es nada, me sorprendió, que vinieran a comer conmigo, tal vez les dio lastima la pobre chica sin amigos, pero en el fondo de mi alma se los agradecía, aunque seguía extrañando la presencia de Garaa que después de pensármelo un momento, mi conclusión fue que tuvo problemas con Temari, una de las amigas de Karin, de hecho ella no me molestaba, ella estuvo presente cuando Karin planeaba pegarme, aunque su hermana tuviera un carácter rudo e intimidante, no era mala persona, ella tiene problemas de asma y le dan ataques con regularidad a pesar de su edad, una vez me toco ayudarla y ahí fue cuando Garaa me lo dijo, aunque su hermana lo quería mantener en secreto, pero yo no diría nada, de hecho nunca cuento los secretos ajenos.

* * *

El sol brillaba en mis ojos, sentía mi cuerpo pesado pero tenía que levantarme, maldije las cortinas corridas, intente levantarme, entonces me fije en el cuerpo de la mujer a mi lado ¡maldición! Ni siquiera la recordaba, pero estaba acostumbrado, asique la empujo a un lado sin mucha delicadeza, se volteo a observar a la mujer que se despertaba con pereza, al sentirse observada la chica pelinegra le sonrió seductora.

Te conviene salir de aquí en cinco segundos- dije con tono seco, ella lo miro molesta y luego fingió indignación mientras se iba.

Me di cuenta de su falsedad al encontrar un número telefónico en la cama, -puta descarda- pensé, observe mi habitación, justo como lo imaginaba hasta una cantina de mala muerte se veía mejor y no quise ni imaginar lo que había al otro lado de la puerta, la abrí con resignación, aprecia que un huracán había pasado por aquí dejando demasiadas botellas de alcohol vacías, algunos idiotas seguían ahí tirados, busque a Suigetsu y lo encontré en el baño junto con una chica rubia, mi mirada se concentro en la bolsa con polvo blanco sobre el lavabo – cocaína- el imbécil se había atrevido a drogarse sabiendo que tenían cosas que hacer hoy, pero ya sabía cómo cobrármela, le di una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hizo gritar de dolor.

-¡Maldito Sasuke bastardo!- dijo encogiéndose por el dolor- ¿¡era necesario!?

No, pero te lo merecías, nada de drogas aquí idiota, para eso está la bodega y muévete hay cosas que hacer- azote la puerta, si creía que lo despertaría con una taza de chocolate caliente y música de fondo estaba idiota, busque el botón de las bocinas lo encendí y comenzó a escucharse algo parecido al claxon de un carro, observe con burla como todos se levantaban a duras penas y buscaban la salida, unos minutos después lo apague, Karin estaba aun en el piso atontada,

Juugo acostado en el sofá y Suigetsu apoyado en la pared.

-Sasuke-kun tienes que ser tan agresivo- Karin se veía patética arrastrándose hasta el sofá a un lado de Juugo.

-Sasuke son las cinco de la tarde rompiste un nuevo record- dijo jugando con unas pantaletas, yo lo observe interrogante, el absorbió el aroma descaradamente y Karin hizo un gesto de asco.

-Eres repugnante- musito.

-Al menos yo conservo mi ropa interior, zorrita- le dijo y ya sabía lo que vendría una estúpida discusión.

-¡Cállense! ¿Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer?- ellos asintieron- entonces muévanse- les dije y caminaron a paso lento hacia la salida.

Tire la basura del sofá y me senté, me sentía atontado e intente fijar la mirada en una botella verde sobre la mesa, _verde, ojos verdes_ –Sakura- murmure, solía hacerlo cada mañana cuando veía el mundo en el que estaba sumido –¡todo por el bastardo de Itachi!- grite arrojando la botella al suelo, eso estaba haciendo con ella, la destruía, me negaba a observar lo que hacía con ella, era tan egoísta que no podía alejarme de ella, ni siquiera por su propio bien, incluso le dije que fuera al doctor, debí mandarla al sicólogo para que le dijera que se apartara de mi, pero seguro la mandarían al manicomio, solo alguien loco me soportaría o alguien….. Que me amara demasiado – tks, solo tiene miedo- me dije.

Regrese a mi habitación, me puse cualquier cosa, saque las llaves del auto de uno de los cajones, ya no me molestaba en cerrar con llave las cosas importantes, todos sabían lo mal que les iba a quien me desafiaba, hoy tendría que ir con una mujer que me daría información sobre la organización de su Itachi Akatsuki, -que nombre más estúpido- había dado con el paradero de la mayor parte de los integrantes, incluso logre matar a dos de ellos con la ayuda de un ex integrante de la organización, Orochimaru, el era quien ahora controlaba mis pasos o eso era lo que yo quería que el pensara, que realmente podía controlarme.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Esperaba a Naruto frente a su auto, mientras leía un libro, tan sumergida estaba que no sentí su presencia frente a mi hasta que me quito el libro y empezó a hojearlo, mis ojos salieron de sus cuencas, no recordaba en que pagina estaba.

-Sakura-chan ¿Por qué les esto?, no tiene dibujos- las hojas iban y venían hasta que se lo arrebate furiosa y se lo estrelle en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! Hiciste que se me perdiera la pagina- grite y al parecer no me veía tan amenazadora como me sentía porque Naruto rompió en carcajadas.

-Con que volvió la antigua Sakura-chan, mi cabeza sin golpes te extrañaba-

-No necesitamos quitarme mi libro para eso- lo mire molesta, abrí la puerta y entre al auto mientras buscaba mi última lectura.

Apenas arrancamos comenzó a hablarme.

-Me sorprende que hayas querido venir conmigo, las cosas entre nosotros no iban nada bien- dijo serio

Metí el libro a mi bolsa, al parecer necesitaría toda mi atención en esta conversación.

-Naruto, han pasado tantas cosas que lo mejor seria olvidarlo- dije observándolo.

-No es tan fácil, no hay que huir de los problemas-

-Si es así entonces ¿porque sales con Hinata si no sientes nada por ella?- pregunte

-Porque quiero olvidarte, quiero amar a alguien que me ame o almenos lo intente- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Y decías que no se debe huir a los problemas- ambos sonreímos.

-Yo le llamo superarme-


End file.
